<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Ending of Ice and Fire by MidnightWolfster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489624">A Beautiful Ending of Ice and Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfster/pseuds/MidnightWolfster'>MidnightWolfster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, No Angst, Porn With Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfster/pseuds/MidnightWolfster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Daenerys win the game of thrones. They overcome all their enemies, and melt down the Iron Throne. Their baby daughter is safe at last.</p>
<p>But instead of taking the crown of Westeros, they take their family away from the suffering of ruling. They fly east across the narrow sea, back to Essos, and build a new life for themselves. They find a home. </p>
<p>And their story reaches a beautiful ending. </p>
<p>Fuck D &amp; D.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Their Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game of thrones was over. </p>
<p>The Night King had been defeated. Although he had defeated the united Stark and Targaryen forces at the Battle of Winterfell and continued his march south, all the forces of Westeros had joined together at last and overcame his undead army in a mighty battle amidst the ruins of Harrenhal. </p>
<p>His undead dragon was killed by the Mother of Dragons and her two remaining children in the clouds. Then the Night King himself was at last slain by the King in the North at the climax of the battle, wielding Lightbringer as he ended the Long Winter once and for good. </p>
<p>But peace would be short-lived, before the houses of Westeros turned on one another again like jackals over a fresh kill. The political schemings and violence of the past returned, in the neverending fight over the Iron Throne. The truce between two powerful Queens fell apart and the campaign over the Iron Throne was begun anew. </p>
<p>Armies joined the warring sides in a bloody war that looked to end at the capital in a bloody battle. The combined forces of Houses Targaryen, Stark and Martell besieged the capital in a final confrontation.</p>
<p>Many lives were lost in the violence. The Red Keep, Fisherman's Square, Flea Bottom, Visenya's Hill; the city became a ruined warzone for Lannister guards, Unsullied, Stark soldiers, Martell spearmen and mercenaries of the Golden Company. The cobbles ran red with blood. Men fought one another with blades and fists for hours. </p>
<p>Jon Connington, leader of the Golden Company, turned his back on the mercenaries and fulfilled his oath to Rhaegar by saving his son from death at the cost of his own life. The defenders were driven back by the Targaryen attackers. In the heart of the Lannister stronghold, the Mountain was slain by The Hound and The Needle, working as one. It looked like victory for the Dragon Queen was close at hand. </p>
<p>This was until the Cersei Lannister, the Mad Queen, had threatened to destroy Kings Landing and all its inhabitants with wildfire caches hidden across the city. Her evil plan would have taken thousands of lives, had it not been for Jaime Lannister tearfully stabbing his beloved sister, becoming a Queenslayer in the process. And though much of Kings Landing was destroyed, so many lives had been saved. </p>
<p>As far as the eye could see, Lannister forces threw down their arms once the news of Cersei’s death was spread. The Targaryen and Stark forces tended to their dead and wounded, then celebrated their victory with drink and merriment. </p>
<p>The people began to move out into the streets and sift through the rubble, already starting to rebuild what had been destroyed. The sun's beams began to creep through the dark clouds as the sounds of swordplay came to an end and an eerie silence fell upon the city. </p>
<p>But the Iron Throne still stood untouched in the royal chamber, even now that the walls and ceilings had collapsed around it. Ash fell from the sky, covering everything it landed on and staining the keep a dirty grey. It fell silently onto both the ugly black throne and the Targaryen Queen who stared at it, alone in the throne room but for her own thoughts </p>
<p>Her black coat was scuffed and torn, her cheeks were muddied with soot and her silver hair was dirtied in it's intricate braid. She was small and tired but the Unburnt still stood tall with her head held high. Every inch the beautiful and powerful Dragon Queen that she was. </p>
<p>She felt her two children, Rhaegal and Drogon, circling over her head, crying out in victory. From Vaes Dothrak to King’s Landing, together they had all risen from strength to strength. And now it had all come to fruition with the Targaryen dynasty restored to power.</p>
<p>After 22 years of suffering, of fear, of violence and strife, it's here. The throne is mine. Daenerys thought to herself, repeating the words that she had uttered for longer than she remembered. All of her life had been building towards this one moment where everything she'd endured paid off. </p>
<p>At last, the Targaryen Queen had taken back her kingdom, her home. From the lowly beginning as a fearful girl on the run to the legendary Mother of Dragons, her journey was over. All the death and deceit she had seen was at an end. </p>
<p>And yet Daenerys didn’t feel the sense of victory that she imagined. She didn’t feel full, she didn’t feel whole, she didn’t feel happy. Even after getting what she wanted most in the world - returning to her ancestral home - since she was a little girl, she still didn’t feel that she was really home. </p>
<p>Drogo, killed by a festering wound. Ser Barristan, assassinated by slavers in an alley. Ser Jorah, cut down by Wights as he helped me escape Winterfell. Daario, slain by the dead in the final battle for the Dawn. All of their deaths have led me to this place. To my homeland. </p>
<p>"It's so different to what I imagined" she murmured to herself, one of her hands reaching out and slowly running her palm along one of the blackened blades.  </p>
<p>"It's much uglier than you thought, isn't it?" A gruff northern voice from behind her jolted her out of her troublesome thoughts. She turned out, and her heart lifted at the sight before her. </p>
<p>Emerging from the smoke came her nephew, husband and king. The impossible, stubborn, heroic man who had found her. Who had lived life just as painful and violent as her own and proved that she could love again. Jon Snow, also known as Daemon Targaryen.  King in the North. The Prince who had been Promised and the Bringer of the Dawn.</p>
<p>Her northern fool looked as dirty as she felt. His pale skin was tainted with soot, ash and blood from the fighting he had done in her name just hours before, his gambeson was ripped in two and his curly black locks had burst free from his man bun. He was ragged, tired and muddy. But to Daenerys, he was as handsome as ever - facing her with Longclaw at his hip, a bundle in his arms and an endearing smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Jon...” She breathed out, striding over to him with a new sense of purpose. </p>
<p>She never believed that she would find love, and fully expected to marry a stuffy Westerosi lord to secure her throne when she crossed the Narrow Sea. In fact she had given up on the idea of romance long ago. But by fate or luck or the will of whatever Gods were out there, she had found her soulmate. Her family. </p>
<p>“You’d have thought we were fighting for a comfier seat than this.” He teased her as she approached. “I hope you’re gonna replace it.” </p>
<p>“Quiet you.” She mock glared just as she reached him. Despite all the ruin and violence around them, each monarch was the sole thing they saw at this time. “That’s no way to speak to your conquering Queen.</p>
<p>Daenerys placed one hand upon his armoured forearm while the other cupped his neck and pulled his head down towards hers for a passionate kiss. Their lips collided in a moment of peace and clarity amidst all the violence of the last few months. She felt Jon hmmm in pleasure in her mouth, moving his left hand to stroke a long lock of silver hair from her eyes. </p>
<p>“Maa! Gah!” </p>
<p>The two lovers were jolted from their embrace by the cries from below. </p>
<p>“Someone’s jealous that she’s not the center of attention” Jon grinned at Daenerys, shifting his arms to hold the bundle in his arms higher for them to look at. And when Daenerys looked down, her smile grew even wider and a warm feeling washed over her. </p>
<p>She stared at two small, round lilac eyes just like her own, fully and rosy cheeks and small tufts of raven hair belonging to a little babe wrapped up in a woolen blanket. Held firmly in her father's arms, Lyanna Targaryen gurgled happily at the sight of her parents, who gazed lovingly at her with matching smiles. </p>
<p>“Sȳz ñāqes, ñuha zaldrīzes.” Daenerys cooed at her child, reaching a hand down to stroke her daughter's cheeks. Lyanna giggled at the feeling, and grabbed at one of her mother's fingers with her little hands. Daenerys relished at the joyous sight of their little miracle. </p>
<p>For years, she had believed herself cursed. The prophecy of Mirri Maz Duur had hung over her head wherever she went, leaving thoughts of a family to remain nothing more than a bitter nightmare. But then the impossible happened. The union of the White Wolf and Mother of Dragons, of Jon and Dany, had given rise to new life. Lyanna’s life. The birth had not been easy; it began just moments after the Viserion was put to rest by her dragons in the final battle with the Army of the Dead, and she had been forced to seek refuge in Harrenhal in the middle of a snowstorm. Jon had been locked in a battle of life and death with the Night King, and barely reached her in time to see Lyanna’s first breaths. Both had tears in their eyes at that perfect moment when they first heard the cries of their daughter. </p>
<p>“Is she okay?” Daenerys asked her husband. Jon gazed at her with a look of pure devotion and a husky smile on his face. He took her free hand in his own, rubbing it lovingly. </p>
<p>“Of course. Fed and changed her not half an hour ago. She just missed her mother” He replied softly. “And she’s not the only one. I wanted to see how you were doing now we’ve won. Now that it’s all over” </p>
<p>“I’m alright. Not a scratch.” Daenerys tried to reassure him. She distracted herself from her troubling thoughts by fussing over Lyanna, who opened her mouth in for a big yawn. Jon however was not fooled so easily. </p>
<p>“Bullshit. What’s wrong, my love? Tell me what’s troubling you.” Jon asked her, tenderly tilting her chin up to look directly into her eyes with a concerned look. His dark eyes offered comfort and sanctuary that she hadn’t known for a long time. He had been ever present at her side ever since she had revealed her pregnancy, and she had never felt more comforted before in all her years.  </p>
<p>Daenerys sighed and turned her head to look back at the Iron Throne. So barren and unfriendly, black as night yet clean of all the dirt and rubble around it. Completely unscathed in spite of all the damage it had brought upon the people of Westeros. It was everything wrong with the world she had been forced to grow up in. </p>
<p>“It’s funny.” Daenerys spoke quietly, absent-mindedly stroking Lyanna’s head. “I have spent my whole life knowing that I was going to reclaim this throne. I’ve given up everything simply to take back our family’s home; crossed deserts, fought slavers, lost friends and family. </p>
<p>She gave a sigh. “I’ve seen so much death, all to be here at this time. To come home. And even thought I should be, there’s just….” </p>
<p>“Just an empty feeling?” Jon guessed with a nod, eyes locking onto her own. </p>
<p>“Am I just feeling selfish? Bringing all of those who believed in me here, only to reject the throne I’ve always wanted?” Daenerys asked, furrowing her brow. She looked down, distracting herself by fussing over her daughter while Jon simply looked at her in concern. </p>
<p>“Oh Dany..” </p>
<p>Daenerys looked back up and Jon, who was looking down at her with deep love and warmth in his large dark eyes. His right hand took her left hand into his, squeezing it tightly. Warming her with his gentle touch, dispelling her feelings of sadness.</p>
<p>“You are without a doubt the most selfless person in this damn country. In this world.” Jon comforted her. “All those out there who follow you, it’s not cause you’re royalty. It’s cause you're brave, and kind, and you’ve given us all hope and courage for the future. All your life you’ve saved lives and for that, all those following you will do so no matter what you choose.” </p>
<p>Daenerys hitched her breadth as she gazed into the eyes of her husband, who returned her stare with devotion. His fingers trailed her arms to stroke her silver locks with love. Hers clung onto his arm. </p>
<p>“I wish with all my heart I could have saved you from all the suffering that you’ve seen. From all the battles that you have fought. But in the end, we found each other. The last Targaryens. We both liberated lands from those who harmed the innocent, then together we saved the world from the Long Winter. And now Cersei is gone, and Westeros is safe. You don’t owe anyone anything anymore.” Jon continued, smiling down at his Queen.</p>
<p>“For a northerner, you do have a way with words sometimes.” Daeneys responded with tears brimming in her eyes. Jon grinned back, and the two wordlessly drew into one another for a passionate kiss once again. </p>
<p>“Speaking of words,” Jon said once they had broken off their kiss. “I remember you spoke of breaking the wheel.” </p>
<p>He gestured to the Iron Throne just beyond them. “Now is your chance.” </p>
<p>She immediately knew what he meant. With newfound determination, Daenerys turned back to the ugly, corrupting seat that men and women had needlessly fought and died over for generations. </p>
<p>“Māzigon, ñuha riñar.” She called out with an iron voice, immediately feeling her two children respond to her summon. Rhaegal and Drogon both swooped down towards the destroyed keep from above with great beats of their mighty wings, each landing to the side of their parents. </p>
<p>Dust and rock was blown upwards by gusts of wind, and Jon clutched Lyanna tightly to his chest. However, like a true Targaryen, she didn’t even let out a single cry at the presence of the great dragons. </p>
<p>Drogon and Rhaegal sat on their hind legs, tensely awaiting their parent’s orders. The two great dragons each bore great scars from recent battles, and yet stood eagerly, waiting for the words of their riders. </p>
<p>“Together?” Daenerys turned to Jon and held out her hand</p>
<p>Jon took her palm and held it firm. “Together.” </p>
<p>The two Targaryens turned back towards the Iron Throne with steel in their eyes. </p>
<p>“Dracarys.” </p>
<p>Drogon and Rhaegal reared back and lunged forward with great bursts of glowing flame blown out of their mouths directly at the Iron Throne. Daenerys and Jon stood united, unflinching, as their dragons burned the Iron Throne to a crisp with their fire and fury. </p>
<p>“Keligon.” Daenerys cried out firmly, and the fires of her children ceased in an instant. She looked once more where the Iron Throne had stood. </p>
<p>Now there was nothing left. It had been burnt completely to the ground, cleansing the kingdom of Westeros of all the deceit, betrayal and horror that it had brought to the people. Built, and at last destroyed, by the Targaryens. The Iron Throne was gone.</p>
<p>“It is done.” Daenerys let out a long breadth, one that she didn’t realise that she had been holding. </p>
<p>“Aye.” Jon simply said in response, tending to their daughter. </p>
<p>Silence once more fell around them. For a moment, all was quiet but for the whistles of the wind and the scuffles of dragon talons upon rubble. </p>
<p>“Sit down, love. You’re exhausted.” Jon guided his wife towards a large fallen rock and sat her down, moving to sit at her side. Lyanna lay nestled in his arms and Daenerys slowly leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing him in turn to lean against the top of her head. A family at peace. After a few minutes of calm, the silence was broken at last. </p>
<p>“So, what now?” Jon Snow asked, looking down at the great city lying at their feet. Their birthright. </p>
<p>Daenerys let her eyes drift shut and rested for the first time in what seemed to be months. “We’ll become the Queen and the King of Westeros. We’ll rebuild what was destroyed in the war, take up residence here in the Red Keep. And we’ll rule.” </p>
<p>“I never did much like ruling.” Jon sighed, cradling Lyanna in his arms. She was sucking her thumb, unaware of her parents conversation. “Never was much good at it either. I just ended up in charge and tried my best. But..” He trailed off, looking down at his toes. </p>
<p>“But it never was that easy.” Daenerys finished for him. She remembered her time as Queen of Meereen, and how tiresome and painful it had been to try and rule wisely. And Jon had been through the very same struggles, as Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and King in the North. </p>
<p>No. It wasn’t” Jon said, looking up into the blood red sky for a while. He was really quite talented when it came to brooding. </p>
<p>“Were you ever happy? When you were growing up, I mean?” He suddenly asked her, turning to face her directly. “You’ve told me much of your childhood, but I always wondered.”</p>
<p>Daenerys had to think about that for a moment. Years of her childhood flashed before her eyes. Poverty, fear, pain. Watching Viserys fall victim to the same madness that had plagued their family for years. Living with nothing but her name as they fled from city to city. But one place, one memory, stood out from all of the sadness. </p>
<p>“We lived in Braavos for a time. In a house with a red door.” She smiled at the thought of the little house. “There were lemon trees outside, and so many plants and flowers in the garden. The sun was always shining bright. And I could hear music, and laughter, and children playing from all around us.” </p>
<p>Jon’s lips lifted into a matching smile of his own. “It sounds lovely.” </p>
<p>“Ser Willem Darry, a knight, guarded us there until he was killed. He gave me this.” Daenerys fingered the silver ring on her left hand. Besides a pretty silver necklace Jon had given her the night of their wedding, this was the only piece of jewellery that she wore. </p>
<p>“Your mother’s ring?” Jon instantly knew what she was talking about, talking her hand into his. </p>
<p>“It’s rather foolish looking back on those days. But I truly was happy, in that house, if just for a while. Everything was simple and peaceful. Since then, it’s just been the complete opposite of that.” Daenerys said sadly, looking up at Jon. </p>
<p>Drogon and Rhaegal scuffled in the background, feeling the unhappiness of their mother as if it was their own. Jon’s gaze was pressing her to go on, to be open and honest in a way she could not be with anyone else. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be Queen anymore.” </p>
<p>The moment she said those words, Daenerys felt a great weight lifted off of her shoulders. A new sense of clarity came over and she looked up at the sky. Nothing terrible had happened from the truth. Here, with the people most important to her in all of the world, she could be honest and sincere. </p>
<p>“I’m tired of all of it. The fighting, the cruelty, the endless politics and hatred based on the grudges of dead men. I may have broken the wheel, but how long will it before it’s rebuilt? Before everything we’ve fought to end comes back all the more dangerous.” Daenerys opened up to her nephew, who quietly nodded with understanding. There was no judgement from his gaze, only empathy from one who knew all too well how she felt.</p>
<p>Daenerys silently took Lyanna from her husband and held her close to her chest. Her baby girl looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Daenerys stared back sadly. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to raise Lyanna into this world. I don’t want her to suffer as we have.” She confessed in a quiet voice. </p>
<p>With that, Daenerys stopped talking and began to rock Lyanna gently in her arms. Her morose look soon turned tender as her child let out a little yawn and wiggled her chubby arms. This was enough for her, distracting her from thoughts of the future. </p>
<p>She felt Jon stand up from the rock, though she didn’t dare look up. She didn’t know what he would do. Jon was no stranger to Dany, the woman behind the Mother of Dragons. But her revelation may have changed who he thought she was. </p>
<p>“Dany.” </p>
<p>His voice, coming from right in front of her, prompted her to look up from the cold ground. </p>
<p>Jon had not left. He knelt in front of her, and placed his hands around her. He had an amorous smile and an excited glint in his eyes. The type of shine that he got when he had some ridiculous plan. Their spontaneous marriage in the Godswood of Winterfell. His scheme to defeat the army of the dead. For all the brooding he did, Jon would become a ball of energy when a ridiculous idea came to mind. </p>
<p>“Let’s leave.” </p>
<p>Daenerys had to take a moment to register what her husband had just said. She couldn’t believe what her honourable northern fool was suggesting. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Dany. Let’s leave.” Jon repeated. “We can go away from here; you, me, Lyanna, even Ghost. We take Drogon and Rhaegal and we leave. We go, and never look back”</p>
<p>“Go? Go where?” Daenerys asked with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Anywhere we’d like. North, West, back East. We have Dragons, Dany! We’ll be able to go to whatever place we choose. And start anew, as a family.” Jon said eagerly. He squeezed her hands affectionately. </p>
<p>“Jon, even if we did leave, what about Westeros? And all of the people? Our duty here?” Daenerys argued, shaking her head in disbelief.. </p>
<p>“We defeated the Night King and Cersei. Westeros is safe. The wheel is broken.” Jon countered. “Besides, there are plenty of good folk who’ll rule instead. Folk like Tyrion, Davos, Brienne, Sam and more. Westeros will survive if we’re gone.” </p>
<p>“How would we even fend for ourselves out there? We’ve been rulers for so long, never farmers or common folk?” She countered once again, somehow knowing that he’d be able to quell her nagging thoughts. </p>
<p>“I learned how to hunt and fish while living with the Free Folk, I can find a job doing that. And you’re the Mother of Dragons, the woman who makes the impossible possible! You can do anything; needlework, tending to animals, whatever!  I know that we will be just fine.” Jon encouraged.  </p>
<p>He leaned close towards her. “I don’t want to rule either. All I want is to find home, home for you and I and Lyanna to live together in peace. Not as leaders or dragon riders or Targaryens, but as Jon and Daenerys. It’s all I’ve wanted since that first night on the boat to White Harbour. And we can do that now!” </p>
<p>Jon clambered back onto his feet, pulling Daenerys with him into a warm embrace. He looked at her with an earnest gaze. For all his excitement, Daenerys could see that he was still nervous to hear her answer. </p>
<p>“So what do you say?” Jon shyly asked her once again, squeezing her tightly. </p>
<p>Dozens of thoughts raced around Daenerys’s head. Thoughts of her lifetime of struggling to get to where she was now. Of all the hurt that she had endured. Of all those she had known who gave their lives in her service, and those still living who had followed her to this point. </p>
<p>But what stood out most of all was the simple memory of the morning after Lyanna was born. She and Jon lay in bed, side by side, fussing over their day old daughter with love and affection that they had never truly received at her age, and were more than happy to give to their little miracle. Despite the chaos of the past months, it was a truly peaceful moment. </p>
<p>With that memory of her family in mind, the decision wasn’t even difficult. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>An ecstatic grin appeared on Jon's handsome face. “Yes? Really?” </p>
<p>“Really. Let’s go somewhere new and find a home. A place to raise Lyanna.” Daenerys replied with a wide smile of her own. </p>
<p>Jon let out a sudden laugh and crashed his lips down onto hers for another romantic kiss. Their tongues met each other in their impassioned liplock. For several seconds the two lovers clutched at one another in their embrace before they finally separated, slightly panting from the exchange. </p>
<p>“This is what you want right? I’m not forcing you or anything, you really want us to leave? Cause I understand if you want to stay, and I’ll be right by your side if you do, I promise. I just want to make sure that everything is alr-</p>
<p>“Jon.” Daenerys cut off her husband’s ramblings with an amused glare. “This is absolutely what I want.” </p>
<p>He grinned back sheepishly. “Great…...so where should we go?” </p>
<p>Daenerys pondered the question for a second. As beautiful as the North had been, she had experienced enough cold to last a lifetime. And while it would be exciting to travel into the West, she couldn’t risk Lyanna’s safety on the unknown. So that left….</p>
<p>“East.” Daenerys replied confidently. “There will be small fishing villages south of Braavos, near the sea. Isolated enough so that it will be hard to find us, but with everything that we’ll need to build a life for ourselves there.” </p>
<p>“Sounds perfect.” Jon nodded happily. </p>
<p>“Besides, it’ll be sweltering hot in Essos compared to this heat. And I’d like to see you with fewer layers in the future.” Daenerys smirked with a honeyed tone in a voice. Jon smiled bashfully at her flirtatious suggestion. </p>
<p>“Trust me, the feeling is more than mutual.” He replied in turn, making her heart flutter and grin grow bigger. She leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>“Then it’s settled. Essos.” Daenerys exclaimed. </p>
<p>Jon grinned back.. “Aye. Essos.”</p>
<p>“Can we go now?” She asked him, eager to begin the new chapter of their lives as soon as possible. He pursed his lips for a second. </p>
<p>“I’ll need to grab some basic supplies before we go; food, gold, bow and arrows for hunting, clothes. I should find that in the storage tents. And of course, we’ll need clothes and stuff for you and Lyanna before we leave.” Jon laid out what was needed quickly, just as keen as she was to depart.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll take Lyanna and fetch what we ladies need, while you grab any other supplies for the trip and find where Ghost has been prowling around. Then we’ll meet at the Dragonpit and leave.” Daenerys nodded in agreement, resilient in their plan. </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Jon agreed with a smile. </p>
<p>He placed a light kiss on Lyanna’s forehead, making her give a little toothless grin. Then, he turned back  to Daenerys and lay a loving kiss on her lips. </p>
<p>“I love you, my Queen.” He whispered with a soft northern burr in his voice and a love struck gaze on his face. </p>
<p>“I love you too, my King.” She whispered right back, matching the happy look on his face. And she truly did love him. “I’ll see you soon.” </p>
<p>Jon reluctantly wrestled himself out of their embrace, turned and exited the throne room through the ruined doors. </p>
<p>Daenerys did not follow immediately, instead taking a minute to look down at Lyanna. Her perfect little dragon, wrapped up in her arms. A miracle. And now they had the opportunity for yet another miracle. A new life, free from pain and politics. </p>
<p>“Sepār umbagon, ñuha jorrāelagon. Soon we'll be gone from here. And you’ll be safe and happy forever. I promise.” Daenerys lovingly whispered to her daughter, who stared back with wide eyes, a stunning lilac just like her own. </p>
<p>Daenerys then stood straight, and with her beloved child held securely in her arms, marched away from the wreckage of the old world and towards her new one, her head held high and her heart full. </p>
<p>She was going to find her own happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys prepares for her departure from Westeros with her daughter and says goodbye to her most loyal advisors and treasured friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daenerys P.O.V.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gaah! Oooh…” Little Lyanna Targaryen called out for her mother from her crib. </p>
<p>“Soon my love, just a minute more.” Daenerys reassured her child. She had placed her baby down just for her moment to gather supplies. </p>
<p>Having made her back to the Targaryen camp just outside the city, escorted by a unit of loyal Unsullied soldiers through the blood soaked and damaged streets of King’s Landing, Daenerys had arrived back at her tent in the centre of the camp. There, she had changed into a clean dragon riding outfit and excitedly begun the process of packing clothes and such for her and her daughter’s future. </p>
<p>There were two bags spread open on the soft bed sheets that she shared with Jon, with an assortment of dresses, cloaks &amp; coats, footwear and baby supplies thrown into them. Knowing that her loving husband was gathering all the essentials at that very moment, Daenerys was able to peruse through her old Essoi dresses and find what was best suited for a life that would certainly be less glamorous than that of a Queen, but one that would be safer, happier and more fulfilling. </p>
<p>“Look at this one Lyanna!” She held up a thin, almost see through dress of light blue silk that she had been given long ago. Even with her more shapely frame, she felt that it would fit her just right now. “Imagine what your father would do if he saw me wearing this.” </p>
<p>Despite his brooding and quiet disposition, Jon was extremely passionate in the bedroom; a real wolf if there ever was one. Daenerys felt a stirring in her loins at the thought of her dragonwolf tearing the flimsy dress off of her. </p>
<p>“I’ll be saving this for a special occasion then.” Daenerys mused with a coy smile and threw the garment in with the rest of her clothes. </p>
<p>She finished packing her bags and closed them firmly, taking one final look at her tent. She made sure to pick up a body strap, made of leather and lined with wool, used to secure Lyanna to her chest while flying in the air. </p>
<p>“That’s everything.” Daenerys smiled at her child. “We’re ready to leave now, little dragon.”</p>
<p>Lyanna giggled happily, her happiness contagious. Daenerys couldn’t resist walking over to her crib, and playing with her beautiful child for a moment. </p>
<p>However, their brief playtime was interrupted the swoosh of her tent door as a small figure waddled in. And Daenerys didn’t even need to turn around to know that her loyal Hand had entered. No doubt with more instructions for her. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you survived the battle, Tyrion.” Daenerys said without looking up.</p>
<p>“It’s easy to do so when you stay far away from all the action. I only wish I’d thought of that long ago. At least before I ended up with his great big scar.” He replied with an amused tone in his voice. “But I’m afraid that our struggles aren’t exactly over yet. Nor will they be for some time, I imagine.” </p>
<p>Tyrion Lannister stepped closer, one small foot in front of the other. “ Your Grace, now that you’re Queen of Westeros at last, there is much to do.” </p>
<p>“The fighting has barely finished and you’re already focusing on the future.” Daenerys remarked. </p>
<p>“Trust me, I would like nothing more to join the celebrations. It’s been far too long since I got thoroughly drunk.” Tyrion mused sorrowfully for a moment. “But Cersei’s death will only encourage new challengers for control over the Seven Kingdoms. And over you. You must be ready.” </p>
<p>Daenerys continued to stroke her daughter’s hair idly. “And I imagine you’ve come with a plan.”</p>
<p>Enough of one to make a strong start.  Rebuilding the city, cementing your return to power with a simple but effective coronation, establishing new trade deals and alliances with the North and the East, dealing with smallfolk and new marriages….and.. such..”  </p>
<p>His voice trailed off as he caught sight of her packed bags and new outfit. He was certainly no fool and knew when something was in plain sight.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving?!” Where? For how long?” When did you decide this, and when were you going to tell me? “Or anyone, for that matter! ” He asked tersely.</p>
<p>Daenerys looked up from her fussing child and turned to face her advisor. Dressed in a black coat with the golden pin of the Hand on his chest, Tyrion looked up at her with surprise and confusion on his face. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m leaving. We’re leaving.” Daenerys admitted, no shame on her face. Besides, there was no point lying to him. “Jon, Lyanna and I, we’re flying across the Narrow Sea to Braavos today. To start a new life. We’ll live simple lives where no one knows who we really are.” </p>
<p>Tyrion was speechless for a moment, before he finally let out a humoured breadth. </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t say that I saw that coming, as smart as I like to think I am.” He exclaimed with an uneasy smile, easing Daenerys slightly. She too smiled herself. </p>
<p>“And I could never imagine Jon Snow doing something so ridiculous. He really has changed since we first met.” Tyrion continued, though his mood suddenly changed and a worried look grew upon his face. </p>
<p>“But what changed? Ever since I’ve known you, you have been determined to reclaim your family’s throne.” He wondered.. “Now, all of a sudden, you’re willing to give it all up? To fly away after winning it all, and just disappearing off the face of the map.” </p>
<p>Daenerys picked up her daughter in her arms and held her close. </p>
<p>“All this time, I was looking to return to my home, my family’s home. But now that I have defeated all of my enemies and restored the Targaryen dynasty, I see that home isn’t a place or a crown. It’s my family, those I love most. And a peaceful life with them is all that I want.”</p>
<p>“But what about the kingdom? You told me that you would break the wheel, how can that be done if you leave before it can be done?” Tyrion continued to argue. It was in his nature. </p>
<p>“I have destroyed the Iron Throne. Both the Night King and Cersei are dead. Westeros can heal and change at last, without my guidance. There are many good people who will help restore this kingdom when we have left. People like you.” Daenerys reassured him.  </p>
<p>She stepped in closer to her Hand to address him directly, but gently. “I know you may not agree with my decision, but I hope you can understand why I must do this. For I will never have another chance if I don’t go now, and I know that I will regret choosing the throne over my family.” </p>
<p>Tyrion held her gaze for a moment, before looking down to the floor soberly.</p>
<p>“I told you about Shae, didn’t I?” He said sadly, to which Daenerys nodded. It was a harsh memory for him to bring him up, she knew that. “I sometimes wish I had left with her when I had the chance. Just sailed away, leaving Westeros for good. So I can’t blame you for doing what I could not.”</p>
<p>Daenerys knelt down to look at Tyrion, face to face. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Tyrion.” She said with an honest smile, one that he returned. “You have served me faithfully since you arrived in Meereen. And I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done, and for all your loyalty in our wars. I can’t think of anyone else who would rule better when Jon and I are gone.” </p>
<p>Tyrion let out a chuckle at that.</p>
<p>“I just have to figure out a new title, now that the throne is gone. Perhaps Lord Steward, or Lord Protector? Something embellished with a regal feel to it. It’ll have to be a fucking good one if I’m going to be ordering stubborn lords around without a dragons at my back.</p>
<p>Daenerys herself couldn’t help but laugh at the wit of her Hand. “I am certain that Westeros will be in capable hands, no matter what you are called.” </p>
<p>With that, she lifted herself back onto her feet. Rather than waste time with more unnecessary words, Tyrion decided to take his leave. Pausing just before he ducked through the front curtain of her tent, he turned to luck at her one more time. </p>
<p>“Be well, Daenerys.” He simply said. </p>
<p>“You as well, my old friend.” Daenerys responded in turn. </p>
<p>Tyrion smiled briefly, then disappeared out of sight and thus out of her life. </p>
<p> A good man, in spite of all that he has been through in his life. Westeros will fall as long as he is around. I can only hope that he finds happiness as well. Daenerys thought to herself after Tyrion had gone. </p>
<p>“Maaa!” Lyanna once again snapped Daenerys back to reality with an eager little cry. </p>
<p>“You’re right, Lyanna. Let’s go find your Papa, shall we?” Daenerys grinned at her child, placing a loving peck on her head. </p>
<p>She placed Lyanna back into her crib for a moment and picked up a little stuffed doll Davos had made as a gift for Lyanna after her birth. It was a small, white Dragon, stuffed with sheeps wool and stitched up with pillow cloth. A way for Daenerys to never forget her third child, and to remind Lyanna of her family. </p>
<p>“You’re coming too, Viserion.” Daenerys whispered, placing the doll in one of her bags. </p>
<p>Daenerys pulled the strap over her head and securely fastened Lyanna to her chest, so that she could pick up the bags she had packed. With that done, Daenerys ducked out of her tent. Immediately, the Unsullied escort outside her tent stiffened to attention. </p>
<p>“Kesan sagon sȳz hen kesīr, kirimvose.” Daenerys instructed, wanting to go on alone. The soldiers stepped down. She stepped away from the Unsullied and began to make her way through the encampment. </p>
<p>She was fine for a while, until the weight of both bags and her daughter became difficult to bear. One of the bags slipped off of her shoulder and fell to the grass below her feet. </p>
<p>“Great.” Daenerys muttered. She leaned down to pick it back up, only for another dark skinned pair of hands to beat her to it. </p>
<p>“Allow me, Your Grace.” Daenerys looked up in surprise to see her handmaiden, Missandei, take her hand before she could lift the sack up again.</p>
<p>“Missandei! You should not be up yet. And you certainly should not be carrying bags for me.” Daenerys fretted over her closest friend. </p>
<p>It had only been a few nights ago that Faceless Men, under instructions from Cersei, had snuck into camp in order to assassinate Daenerys and Lyanna. Missandei had been stabbed saving her Queen, and had only survived thanks to the efforts of Brienne of Tarth. Though she was healing, Daenerys had kept her friend at rest since then. </p>
<p>Luckily now that she was bathed and rested, she had recovered swiftly. Her cheeks had regained their glow and she was obviously on her feet again. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, your Grace. I believe that I may have found someone else for that.” Missandei said with a slight smile, stepping aside to allow Grey Worm, her loyal Unsullied commander, to step forward. Silent and strong, he had been fighting at her side ever since their arrival in Westeros and was an invaluable part of her army. </p>
<p>“Thank you Grey Worm.” Daenerys smiled as he silently picked up her bag. </p>
<p>“It is fine, Your Grace.” He replied with a simple nod. </p>
<p>Missandei and Grey Worm shared a private look before the former took a step towards their Queen. </p>
<p>“Queen Daenerys, we were told by Lord Tyrion that you are leaving with King Jon and the Princess.” Missandei said. Daenerys’s eyes flashed with understanding and </p>
<p>“That’s good, I suppose.” Daenerys spoke quietly, thinking to herself for a moment. She knew that of all those who were following her, she could always be honest with the two beside her at that moment. </p>
<p>“I am truly sorry for bringing you to this country and putting you through all of this war, only to leave you here.” Daenerys said apologetically, taking one of Missandei’s hands into her own. “But I want you to know why I am doing this. It’s not be-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is nothing to explain, Your Grace.” Missandei suddenly interrupted her. “You saved us from slavery and servitude, and since then have never betrayed our trust in you. I have no regrets in following you here. If you are to leave, know that you have all those who have followed you shall support your decision. We wish you and your family nothing but love and blessings for the future.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Missandei.” Daenerys said, with a tear in her eye. “And you too, Grey Worm.” </p>
<p>“ King Jon is good man. This one knows he will not let any harm come to you.” Grey Worm said. A stirring endorsement there ever was one from the Unsullied. </p>
<p>“We both know that you and the Princess will be fine.” Missandei agreed. </p>
<p>“Will you walk with me, to the Dragonpit? That is where I must leave.” Daenerys asked the pair, who both nodded. Missandei and Daenerys linked arms and began to walk together. Grey Worm followed just behind. Their journey took them out of the camp and into the city walls, as they marched towards their destination. </p>
<p>“Grey Worm, please tell the Unsullied that they may do whatever they wish. Stay in Westeros, return to Essos. The same goes for the Dothraki.” Daenerys instructed Grey Worm, her final order. “They have served me well, and I wish for them all to live as they choose.” </p>
<p>“It will be done, Your Grace.” Grey Worm responded. </p>
<p>“Where do you plan on going, my QUeen?” Missandei asked with an inquisitive look upon her face. </p>
<p>“South of Braavos, by the coast. To a fishing village perhaps, one near the jungles. Somewhere small where we won’t be recognised. A peaceful place, where Lyanna might grow up safely.” Daenerys replied dreamily. </p>
<p>Missandei smiled at the idea, and at her queen and close friend’s joyful look and smile. “I am sure you shall find happiness there.” </p>
<p>“And what about you? Do you wish to return to Naath?” Daenerys questioned this time, tilting her head towards her friend and advisor with interest. They were on the stone path, lined with small green trees that had survived the siege, leading towards the Dragonpit. </p>
<p>“In time, I hope to return to Naath.  Missandei spoke wistfully. Daenerys knew how much she had missed her home, and longed to travel back there once her service to her Queen had come to an end.</p>
<p>“And I look forward to the day that I do so. But for now I believe that I shall remain here in Westeros, and help Lord Tyrion rule. I would like to do what I can to help the kingdoms rebuild. The people have proven to be stubborn, yet kind, and deserve peace from now on.” </p>
<p>“That’s incredibly noble of you Missandei.” Daenerys couldn’t help feel pride at her companions’ selflessness - she had come so far since their first meeting in Slaver’s Bay. “Any ruler would be blessed with great luck to have your council.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Grace.” Missandei said, the bushy haired pretty girl beaming at the compliment. </p>
<p>“And how about you, Grey Worm?” Daenerys turned her head to the soldier trailing just behind her. Ever her constant shadow. </p>
<p>“I will stay with Missandei of Naath. Where she goes, I go.” Grey Worm responded firmly. Missandei seemed to blush a bit at his conviction. </p>
<p>“I am glad.” Daenerys told the two with an approving nod. “I will be much happier leaving with the knowledge that you too are looking after each other.” </p>
<p>Eventually, they entered the Dragonpit arena. Inside, Drogon and Rhaegal waited as they had done since their parents left the throne room, impatient to leave. Standing in front of them, Daenerys caught sight of her husband wearing his thick Stark cloak in preparation for their long flight over the Narrow Sea.. Ghost sat obediently at his side as he said his own emotional goodbye to his little sister, Arya Stark. </p>
<p>“Grey Worm, could you take these bags over to Jon?” Daenerys asked her loyal Unsullied, who nodded and carried out the task. </p>
<p>“A word, Missandei?” She said next to her friend, clasping her hand for perhaps the last time. Missandei stared back at her wordlessly. </p>
<p>“I owe you a debt that can never be repaid. From Astapor and Meereen, to Winterfell and King’s Landing here today, your council, discretion and friendship have been invaluable. You have been my closest friend for many years, and I am so proud to see how far we have both come since our first meeting. And I shall miss you greatly.”  Daenerys told her friend with a heartfelt look in her eyes, giving her hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>“I want you to know that I shall never forget you and what you have done for my family. If you ever need me, I will do whatever I can for you.” </p>
<p>Missandei’s eyes grew wide at her Queen’s and she smiled widely at the show of gratitude from the women who had saved her from slavery. </p>
<p>“T-Thank you, Your Gra-” </p>
<p>“Please, Missandei. You’re my sister. Call me Daenerys.” She reassured her friend, who smiled at the comfort of the Dragon queen. </p>
<p>“Of course, Daenerys.” The two women shared a small giggle amongst themselves before Missandei gave into a tight hug. They enjoyed the embrace for a few seconds before they broke apart. </p>
<p>Daenerys felt a wave of sadness at their separation, knowing that this might be the final time that they spoke. But was glad to see</p>
<p>“Take care of your mother, little princess.” Missandei whispered to Lyanna, who laughed in response and reached up to try and grab at one of her fuzzy black locks; much to the amusement of the two women fussing over her. </p>
<p>At that moment Grey Worm rejoined them, having given Jon the bags to load onto Rhaegal. He took Missandei’s hand into his. Daenerys couldn’t help but be elated by the sight of their blooming romance. It warmed her heart to see that she had managed to bring even just two people together. </p>
<p>Daenerys took a slow step back and regarded her two oldest surviving companions, and treasured friends. This would not be an easy parting. </p>
<p>I hope to see the both of you in Naath some day.” Daenerys smiled with tears blooming in her eyes.. “Until then, goodbye.” </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Daenerys.” Missandei responded in turn with a watery smile of her own. “Thank you for everything.” </p>
<p>“Farewell, Queen Daenerys.” Grey Worm echoed. Even his stoney face showed sadness at this moment. </p>
<p>Daenerys shot them one final look of love and gratitude before turning on her heel and walking towards her husband. He had finished saying his own tearful goodbye to Arya and had placed both their bags and Ghost onto Rhaegal’s back. She joined him as quickly as her feet could carry her. </p>
<p>“Are we ready, Dany?” He asked tenderly, brushing one of her tears away with his finger.  </p>
<p>Daenerys let out a low breadth and gazed right back up at him. “We are.” </p>
<p>Then they mounted their dragons. Lyanna was strapped to Daenerys’s chest, Ghost was comfortably sat upon Rhaegal and they were all ready to leave. With that, both riders called out “Sōvegon!” and took to the sky. </p>
<p>Daenerys saw her Missandei wave goodbye as the two dragons lifted higher and higher off of the ground. They soon turned in the sky, and began the journey East. She had come to Westeros to take back her home, but had found something so much for valuable. And now they would leave, to find a true home for her and her family.</p>
<p>Daenerys said goodbye to Westeros once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations, Chapter 2: </p>
<p>Kesan sagon sȳz hen kesīr, kirimvose = I will be fine from here, thank you.</p>
<p>Sōvegon = Fly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His Goodbyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon says goodbye to those still left in his life, hoping to make amends before he departs with Daenerys and their daughter for a new life. A life he never thought he'd have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jon P.O.V.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Snow marched urgently through the ruined and ravaged streets of King’s Landing, his worn soldiers boots. He passed Lannister prisoners, huddled civilians and celebrating soldiers without so much as a second glance. He was dead set on their plan to leave with his wife and daughter. To live a new life of simplicity and peace with the two people whom he loved more than anything in all of the world. </p>
<p>'All my life, I’ve been bound by duty to others. Fighting for them. But I’m done with that. I’m going to find home'. Jon thought to himself as he walked onwards. Each step taking him to a better future with Daenerys and Lyanna. His true family.</p>
<p>His journey to them had seen so much death. Those he cared about like Ygritte, Robb,Grenn, Pyp and Edd from the Wall and Bran had all been killed, one after the other. And yet he had survived the violence and the fighting. All to end up with what happened most. The truth of his parentage, and the reason for him to go on. While he was nervous about leaving everything behind, he knew that it was what he wanted most in the world. </p>
<p>Who gave a shit if Daenerys was his aunt? They were Targaryens anyway. Besides she was his beautiful wife and he loved her more than anything. And when it looked like she couldn’t be more perfect, she had his daughter. His Lyanna. He never thought he would have the chance to find a family; but he had found a perfect one. And now they were to live together in harmony at last, away from the endless fighting that both Daenerys and he had been forced to endure. Jon had sworn that it would be different for Lyanna. </p>
<p>The White Wolf was so engrossed in his thoughts of Essos and Daenerys that he didn’t register that he had arrived in the market square. The great courtyard had been taken over by the Wildling warriors, who had started enjoying their victory with drink and revelry. One in particular had already drunk more alcohol than most men could stand. </p>
<p>“KING CROW!” Jon heard a great bellow. He had barely enough time to tense before a large, hairy form crashed into him from the side and lifted him up for a bear hug. </p>
<p>“Tormund!” Jon gasped out as his bones were squeezed by the red- faced ginger warrior. “I see you’ve had your share of drink already.” </p>
<p>“You’re fucking right, Snow!” Tormund Giantsbane laughed. With a manic grin and a bearded face coated with blood and sat, he really was a wild sight to behold. He released Jon from his grip and plopped the smaller down back down to the ground. </p>
<p>“The freefolk just destroyed the biggest stone kept in this godforsaken kingdom! We’ve kicked the arses of the dead and the living, and come out standing! That sounds like a good, bloody reason to celebrate.” He roared with laughter. And Jon couldn’t help but smile at his contagiously good mood. </p>
<p>Tormund then brought up a large flagon of beer that he had looted during the siege.. “Come, Snow. Stay and drink! You did your share of fighting back there.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Tormund, but I’d best be off. Lots of things to do.” Jon responded with a jovial smile. </p>
<p>Tormund narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Where are you off to in such a hurry? Going to have your own private celebration with the Dragon Queen, eh? I hope that your tiny pecker is still enough for her now that she’s had your baby.” </p>
<p>“Shut it,Tormund.” Jon sighed. He knew that he should be used to Tormund’s sexual teasing by now, and yet he still ended up blushing like a green boy. </p>
<p>He turned back around, about to continue in his way as Tormund laughed to himself and drank from his flagon, but held himself from moving on. When they first met, he had seen Tormund as an enemy. But after all that they had been through together, after fighting the Boltons, the Dead and the Lannisters for so long, he really considered Tormund to be one of his closest friends. </p>
<p>“Tormund….I’m leaving. Right now. Daenerys and I, we’re going to fly away and find somewhere where no one knows us. Start afresh, away from all this violence and politics.” He admitted. Tormund’s eyes widened and he stared at the younger man </p>
<p>“Well fuck me.” Tormund remarked in surprise. “You actually gonna give up all your ruling and fighting for your woman and babe? Become a commoner like one of us? ” </p>
<p>“Aye.” Jon replied. “And before I go, I need to apologise. For all the shit I’ve put you and the rest of the Free Folk through. You’ve always been fair to me, even when I was still a Brother of the Night’s Watch. But I’m responsible for what happened to Ygritte and Mance, and for those who’ve died since I brought you all south of the wall fighting battle after battle.” </p>
<p>He sighed. “I wanted to protect you all but ever since then, it’s been nothing but fighting for your people. I just hope that you might find some peace now that I’m gone.” Jon finished talking, and waited for Tormund to respond. The big man simply stared back with a furrowed brow. </p>
<p>After processing Jon's apology for a few seconds, Tormund’s stern face suddenly split into a wide grin and he began to guffaw with laughter. Jon stood shocked by his perplexing reaction - he had just told Tormund that he was abandoning Westeros and blamed himself for all the Free Folk’s troubles. Yet Tormund had simply started to laugh. He must have been a drunker than Jon originally thought. </p>
<p>Tormund finished chuckling loudly and took another long swig of beer. Then he looked down at Jon again. “You say a lot of horse shit, King Crow.” </p>
<p>“What?” Jon couldn’t think of anything else to say. Tormund shook his head in exasperation and wrapped a hairy arm around the shoulders of the young king. <br/>“Stop feeling sorry and look around you!” Tormund gestured towards the rest of the square. </p>
<p>Jon looked where he was pointing. Dozens of Free Folk - men, women, even children - were drinking and singing and laughing loudly, enjoying their spoils from the battle. Their furs and hair were muddied and stained, their faces were wrinkled and burnt, and there was a paltry number when compared to the number of Free Folk that Jon had brought over the Wall. </p>
<p>But when Jon looked just a bit closer, he saw that they were happy. They had lost fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, yet still fought and fucked and drunk. Even hundreds of miles from their home, they wore great smiles and feasted together. </p>
<p>“There may not be a lot of us left anymore, but we’re still alive.” Tormund said. “We can rebuild our homes beyond the wall, father new sons and daughters, retake our old hunting grounds. Many died in battle, fighting like true warriors, and we will remember them.  The Free Folk survived the Long Night, no cunts are gonna break us whether they’re dead or not.” Jon couldn’t help but grin at that Wildling stubbornness. </p>
<p>“For a long time, I just thought you were nothing more than a pretty little cunt with fancy southern words.” Tormund brazenly admitted. “I didn’t know why Mance trusted you, or why Ygritte loved you. And when I found out that you were a Crow, I wanted to rip your fucking guts out.” </p>
<p>“But you’ve done right by us, Snow. Sure, you may have gotten yourself killed bringing us over the wall. You came back to life. You brought us south and fought with us against the Dead. And we fucking won!” Tormund clapped Jon firmly on the shoulder. “You may have taken your time in sticking that Icy bastard, but you got the job done in the end. You saved us all. And that’s what would’ve mattered to Mance.” </p>
<p>“So go be with your woman and your child. Fly across the sea to somewhere nicer than this shithole. Put down your sword and pick up a plough or a net. Know that the Free Folk will sing songs of you and your Dragon Queen, and you’ll always have a place with us. ” </p>
<p>With that he stopped talking. The two men looked at one another without saying a word. Then Jon pulled Tormund into a brotherly hug. The big man was </p>
<p>“Thank you” Jon murmured at the showing of kindness, to which the ginger man smirked and teased “Don’t get ideas Snow, I know I’m gorgeous but you’ve got a woman waiting for you.” </p>
<p>“Where will the Free Folk go?” Jon asked when they broke apart. </p>
<p>“I’ll those that want to go to the Fist of the First Men.” Tormund looked almost wistful. “It’s a good place to start. We might even build ourselves a fancy stone keep like the ones here.” </p>
<p>“That’ll be a sight to see.” Jon laughed at the idea. It was nice to see Tormund had learned at least one thing from his time south of the wall. </p>
<p>Any further conversation between them was interrupted by a mighty screech above. Jon looked upwards into the morning sky. He saw, and felt, Drogon and Rhaegal gliding above them towards the Dragonpit. Rhaegal roared, clearly keen to get a move on. </p>
<p>“That’s my cue to get moving, I think.” Jon said with a sheepish nod. </p>
<p>Well then piss off, Jon Snow.” Tormund exclaimed jovially. “I’m off to see the big woman. There’s nothing a girl wants more after a good fight than a good fuck!”</p>
<p>And so, Tormund Giantsbane turned on him and began walking (as well as occasionally staggering) out of the market square and towards where Brienne had last been fighting. Whether his courtship was a success or not, Jon would probably ever know. </p>
<p>That was Jon’s first goodbye. With Sam already at Horn Hill, Sansa back in Winterfell and nearly everyone else he cared for dead, in King’s Landing or gettin ready to leave with him, there wouldn’t be many left. </p>
<p>Resuming his course with renewed purpose, Jon had soon exited the city and made his way back to their camp. Seeing that he’d hiked North of the Wall in Winter, he made good time. </p>
<p>Finding the large tent with the armies’ stores, he quickly began to gather what Daenerys and he would need to survive for a week. Until he got a job as a huntsman, farmer or fisherman. Food (including fruit that they could mash for Lyanna to eat) , blankets, bedroll, a bow and some arrows, coats and more essentials. He soon finished with little difficulty, and ducked out of the tent. </p>
<p>He had to head to his private tent, used to house his clothes and armour while he slept with Daenerys and Lyanna. But there was something that needed to be done first. </p>
<p>Ghost! He summoned his oldest companion to his side, closing his eyes to call for the Direwolf.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Ghost silently appeared by his side in moments. Scarred and wounded from battling the Dead and the Lannisters since they reunited in Winterfell, the massive Albino Direwolf was still standing tall and strong. He had been at Daenerys’s side almost constantly since the two had met -  the deadly beast becoming a harmless puppy around her. And now he guarded Lyanna as if she were his own. Jon couldn’t even imagine leaving his loyal friend behind. </p>
<p>“Hey, boy. Come here.” He spoke quietly, laying his sack by his side and stretching his hand. Sure enough, Ghost walked forward eager for pets. Jon stroked his Direwolf’s snow white fur and looked into his large red eyes with his own dark ones. </p>
<p>“You’re coming with us Ghost. Make no mistake ‘bout that.” He promised. Ghost understood, just as he always seemed to. He barked and gave Jon a lick across the face. Jon laughed at the sensation. Ghost was still a puppy at heart, he knew. Lyanna would only love him more growing up. </p>
<p>“One more stop to make, then we’ll be gone” Jon told Ghost. </p>
<p>Rose to his feet swiftly and headed off to his next destination. With Ghost by his side, he reached his private tent. Ghost waited outside watching the sack of supplies until Jon emerged from the tent wearing the large fur cloak Sansa had made for him. Warm and comfortable, it was perfect for the flight across the Narrow Sea and a way for him to remember his sister. </p>
<p>Though she had become a much more dangerous and hardened strategist since they were youths, he did love her. He sensed their goodbye at Harrenhal before he went south to help Daenerys topple Cersei and she returned to Winterfell to rebuild the North as it’s Queen had been their last conversation. Another person he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to. </p>
<p>He was moving to pick up his bag and head to the Dragonpit, when an amused voice from just ahead of him interrupted him in the act. </p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you’re moving into the Red Keep already.”</p>
<p>Jon looked up with a surprised look into the kindly, weatherbeaten but youthful face of his closest advisor, Ser Davos Seaworth. The Onion Knight looked as worn and tired as he was, fighting by his side in the thick of the battle. His green robes were worn and burnt; and yet Davos still stood with his back straight, his head held high and a knowing smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I may not be an expert on Dragon riding, but it looks to me that you’ve packed for a rather long journey. Perhaps for one you or Queen Daenerys won’t be returning from any time soon. Am I getting close, Your Grace?” Davos remarked. He raised an eyebrow in mock disapproval. </p>
<p>“How did you know?” Jon questioned. </p>
<p>“I like to think that I know you quite well.” Davos said with a pointed look. Jon felt sheepish at that moment. </p>
<p>Then Jon suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over him. Davos had a family of his own, a wife and daughter. And though he could have returned to them whenever he wanted, he had chosen to stand by Jon ever since he had been brought back to life. A loyal and comforting presence in the darkest times, Jon suddenly became shameful that he was going to abandon the former struggler, now a close friend, without a word. </p>
<p>“Davos, I-” </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Lad.” Davos began to chuckle to himself, reaching out to clap Jon’s shoulder in jest. </p>
<p>“It is?” Jon asked, stunned at yet another jovial reaction to his decision.</p>
<p>“Listen, I know how important Daenerys and little Lyanna are to you. And as a father and husband myself, I wish I could do the same thing.” Davos told Jon with a comforting look in his eye. “You and your girls deserve some happiness, and I doubt that you’ll find it here. So I hope that you’ll go with my blessing, and look after yourselves.” </p>
<p>Jon smiled at the support of his old advisor, and the best man that he knew. </p>
<p>“Thank you Davos. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and mine. Fighting by my side, looking out for me with all these damn politics. You’re far too good a man to have been stuck with a fool like me all this time.” Jon </p>
<p>To this, Davos groaned in exasperation. “Oh lay off yourself for a change, Jon!” </p>
<p>“When I first met you, I was aimless and confused. Stannis died and I had no one to serve. But you gave me a second chance, and ended up being even better than he was.” Davos said firmly. “We’ve been through a lot of shit since then. But I have never regretted serving you for one moment.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been proud to call you King all this time. You did all we set out to do, and did right by all of us that believed in you. You’re the best man I’ve known, and you would’ve made a damn fine king. But between you and me, I’m glad you’re going. You’ll be happy living in peace. </p>
<p>“You’re going back to Cape Wrath?” Jon asked </p>
<p>“Aye, I’ve actually made a pretty penny working for you. I’ve been away from Marya and the children for far too long. Now they’ll have me back for good.” Davos gave a little chuckle. “I suppose we both have families to get back to.” </p>
<p>“Take care of yourself, Davos.” Jon nodded with a warm smile, trying to convey all his thanks and gratitude to his friend. </p>
<p>“You too, Jon.” Davos offered the same look in return. He seemed to be about to leave but stopped himself before moving away. </p>
<p>“To hell with it.” Davos suddenly turned back around and pulled Jon in for a hug. Jon was stunned for a minute but quickly returned it. Davos was the closest thing he had to a father for a long time and this was their last meeting. </p>
<p>They break apart eventually. Davos’s eyes flickered to something over Jon’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” And with that, he gave Jon a pat on the arm and spun around to walk away back into the camp. </p>
<p>Ghost let out an eager bark and ran behind Jon’s back, recognising someone just as Davos had. Jon could already guess who it was. </p>
<p>He slowly turned where he stood. “Arya…..” </p>
<p>His baby sister Arya Stark stood facing him, one hand idly petting Ghost’s head while the other rested upon the pommel of her sword Needle. It had been so long since he’d given it to her, and at times he barely recognised the deadly assassin whom his sister had become. But Jon still adored her. She didn’t smile like she did when they were children, but she was brave and strong and had protected Dany when he needed her to. He hated to leave her behind when he had barely found her again. </p>
<p>“You’re leaving. All three of you.” She said stonily, gazing straight at him.. Her face gave nothing away. Yet Jon could sense hurt and sadness from her. </p>
<p>He looked down at his shoes for a second, before returning to her face. “Aye, we are.”</p>
<p>“Where?”	</p>
<p>Jon sighed at her impassive response. “To Essos. Daenerys was thinking a fishing village or somethin’ by the coast.” </p>
<p>Arya nodded. She </p>
<p>“Arya, It’s...I-” </p>
<p>“You’ll be hot.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Essos is hot, and you’ve been in the North all this time. You’ll be hot.” Arya explained with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” Jon reassured her.</p>
<p>“You won’t.” </p>
<p>“I’ll wear less layers!” </p>
<p>“You’ll boil.” </p>
<p>“Boil?” </p>
<p>“You’ll go all red.” </p>
<p>“What, like a lobster?” </p>
<p>Arya finally smiled and gave a small giggle, making Jon beam in response. His sister rarely showed signs of happiness these days. It filled him with joy to hear her laugh once more. </p>
<p>“Will you walk with me?” Jon asked</p>
<p>Arya nodded. Jon hauled his bag of supplies up onto his shoulder and began to walk in the direction of the Dragonpit. Arya marched silently on one side, Ghost on the other. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Arya? With me going away?” Jon asked almost tentatively, nervous about what Arya might say. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Arya replied, unnerving Jon with her calmness.</p>
<p>“You sure? We only just found each other after all this time, and now I’m leaving Westeros. I’m leaving you and Sansa all alone again.” </p>
<p>“You’re my brother, Jon, and my king. Of course I’m going to support you.” Arya turned her head to look at him with. “I know you’re making the best decision for Lyanna, giving her the life that we never had.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Arya.” Jon smiled at her, and was glad to see it returned.</p>
<p>Their walk entered a comfortable silence. The ruined scenery around them changed and transformed as they continued into the Dragonpit. Daenerys hadn’t arrived yet. Ghost ran forwards towards Drogon and Rhaegal, who were resting in the centre, since the three animals had become fast friends after their first meeting. </p>
<p>Jon threw his bag up onto Rhaegal’s back, and helped Ghost mount the green dragon as well. Rhaegal beant his head down towards Jon for a prod, prompting him to stroke the large creature affectionately. </p>
<p>“We’re just waiting’ til your mother gets here, alright?” He smiled at Rhaegal. The dragon let out a content growl in response. </p>
<p>“Jon.” </p>
<p>He turned back around to Arya. She was looking down now, fiddling with Needle’s handle. Jon moved forward to tilt her head to his. He looked into her wide eyes and the tears in them, and smiled reassuringly. </p>
<p>“I’m really going to miss you, Arya.” Jon said, brushing a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>Arya smiled sadly at that. “Me too.” </p>
<p>Jon pulled her into his arms for a tight hug, one she returned fiercely. They held one another close. </p>
<p>“Lyanna will never forget you.” Jon whispered as he held Arya against his chest. </p>
<p>Sounds to the side broke them apart. Jon saw that Daenerys had arrived with Missandei and Grey Worm. He couldn’t help admire how beautiful his wife was; every part of her from her clothes, her braided silver hair, her face and body, and of course their daughter nestled in her arms with the special strap they had designed made her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. </p>
<p>“Look after them, Jon.” Arya told him. </p>
<p>“King Jon, Queen Daenerys has these for you.” Grey worm handed over two bags, likely full of clothes for Daenerys and Lyanna, that Jon loaded onto the dragons.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Jon replied, to which Grey Worm nodded in response and left. Jon turned back to Arya.</p>
<p>“I guess this is it.” Jon said. Arya’s face suddenly lit up and she reached towards the back of her sword belt. </p>
<p>“I have something for you. For Daenerys really.” Arya’s hand came back up with the sheathed Valyrian steel dagger, an eloquent and finely made blade with a dragonbone hilt. “So she’ll be safe.</p>
<p>Jon took the dagger with a furrowed brow. The weapon had been the cause of so much death. The deaths of the Starks, his family for many years. Maybe by giving it to Dany, it would </p>
<p>“Thank you, Arya.” Jon said sincerely, placing it around his waist. “I’ll give it to Dany when we land. It’ll be easier to defend ourselves without attracting attention if she can use a dagger rather than a dragon.” The two northerners shared a laugh at that, knowing not only about the danger of the dragons but also Dany’s fierceness. </p>
<p>“I have some business in Braavos with the Faceless Men.” Arya informed him. “When I’m in Essos, will I be able to find you?” </p>
<p>Jon smiled at the idea. “Just follow the Dragons. You’ll find us.” </p>
<p>Arya grinned at that, turning to look at Daenerys for a brief moment as her good-sister began to walk towards them. She then looked into Jon’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Goodbye Jon.” Arya said. Then she left. Walking back the way they had come. </p>
<p>Jon stared at her small retreating form for a few seconds. Leaving her was the saddest of all of his goodbyes. He wished that he could’ve saved her from all she had suffered since they left Winterfell that hateful morning. But he knew that she would be fine, and he hoped that they would see one another again.</p>
<p>“Goodbye Arry.” He whispered sadly to himself. But now was not the time for tears.</p>
<p>He turned back around as Daenerys approached. The sight of his beautiful aunt and wife, with their baby girl in her arms, brought him back to reality. They were going to leave together and live happily at last. And nothing could ever make him happier than that.</p>
<p>“Are we ready, Dany?” He tenderly asked his beloved, stroking away one of the tears in her eyes - she also had said goodbyes to her closest friends. He wanted to ease her pains, ease her troubles, take her away to a better place. </p>
<p>“We are.” Daenerys replied with a smile right and a loving look in her eyes as she stared back. Jon couldn’t help but grin in that perfect moment. </p>
<p>Jon and Daenerys mounted their dragons. Lyanna was safely strapped to her mother’s chest atop Drogo, and Ghost lay between Rhaegal’s scales so that he wouldn’t fall on their journey. The Dragons leapt into the sky with great beats of their wings. Once they were high enough, they turned and began to fly east towards their new life. </p>
<p>Jon finally said goodbye to Westeros.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No translations this time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Their Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Daenerys arrive in Essos. No longer the king and queen of the Seven Kingdoms, they begin to set up their simple yet peaceful future</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dragons flew amidst the clouds with a vast ocean down below, bearing the three Targaryens on their backs as they flew North-East over the Narrow Sea. The great beasts travelled at a great speed all through their journey. And though there was a strong wind at their altitude, their riders were warmed by the ever-present heat emitted through the dragon’s hides.</p>
<p>It took several hours for the Dragons to reach the Braavosi Coastlands. They had set off at dawn, just as the sun rose, and arrived in the evening when the sun was starting to set. With luck on their side, they soon spotted a small village by the sea, with a jungle to it’s back. The perfect place to start their new life. </p>
<p>Drogon and Rhaegal touched down beyond the village in a small clearing, big enough for the giant creatures to land in. Jon and Daenerys dismounted, with Jon taking down their bags while Daenerys held Lyanna tight in her arms. </p>
<p>“Be free, my children.” Daenerys spoke to Drogon and Rhaegal. “We will see one another again soon.” </p>
<p>The dragons growled affectionately in response before taking off once more. They flew further east towards the mountains. Daenerys knew that they would be safe there, and would return to this clearing one day. When they were all ready. </p>
<p>Jon and Daenerys then made their way through the lush jungle, following a small path that the villagers had made. They ventured down the track and soon burst through the foliage, into sight of the village. A bubbling river ran through the commune and into the sea, with waves that gently crashed against a sandy beach with fishing boats lined on the shore. </p>
<p>There were several thatched houses in the village, pens of animals on the outskirts and a large building in the centre. Children played in front of houses, women sat by the river doing various household chores, and men working as fishermen, farmers and more. Though it was by no means a large village, it had all the comforts the pair of former monarchs would need to survive. </p>
<p>They entered the village, hands clasped, and were quickly swamped by inquisitive inhabitants of the village. They were a strange trio to be sure; a silver haired Valyrian woman with a dark haired baby in her arms and a dark haired pale northerner with a sword at his hip and a great white wolf by his side. They became the centre of attention amongst the darker skinned Braavosi folk who could communicate with Daenerys. Jon was left perplexed by the crowds flocking them. </p>
<p>Eventually, the people decided to lead them towards the largest hut and the village elder. An older, grey haired woman sitting by a fire. She beckoned them to come close, and asked them to approach and tell their story. </p>
<p>Daenerys told the elder that they were a young couple who had fled Westeros because of the War with the Dead. That they were hoping to find honest work and build a home for their daughter. The elder didn’t speak for some, and seemed sceptical of their story. But at last she smiled and told Daenerys that they were welcome to stay as long as they needed to. Jon could work as a fisherman, and Dany could do needlework and such so that she could keep Lyanna by her side. </p>
<p>When Daenerys told Jon that they would stay, his face lit up in joy and he crashed his lips onto hers for an amorous kiss. They broke apart, flushed, and apologized to the elder who was looking on with an amused look. Not the most conventional first impression, but hopefully a good one. </p>
<p>Soon night fell on the village, and stars lit up to fill up the black, cloudless sky. Jon and Daenerys had been offered a hut that had recently become uninhabited. One with a bed, a roof, four walls and enough space for all their belongings, as well as more when they had more to their name. It would suffice until Jon could build a new home for them - part of a plan he had been thinking off since King’s Landing. </p>
<p>That night, they lay nestled together in their shared bed with hands entwined. Using his northern cloak as a blanket for the small family, Jon lay back against the meagre yet comfortable pillows wearing nothing but a pair of breeches. Daenerys wore a black night robe, and rested her head upon his shoulder. And little Lyanna slept comfortably with her head on Jon’s chest as her parents watched her rest, Jon gently cradling her with his left palm. </p>
<p>“She’s perfect, isn’t she? Truly perfect.” Daenerys murmured softly. She adored this, this perfect feeling of contentment and happiness that had eluded her all her life. </p>
<p>“A proper miracle.” Jon whispered back lovingly, stroking his wife’s hair with gentle strokes. “Just like her mama.” </p>
<p>Daenerys blushed like a giddy child at his romantic words and devoted look, and pressed a soft kiss to his muscled shoulder. The two had let their hair loose for a change, so Jon’s ebony curls and Daenerys’s silvery blonde locks lay around lay by their heads. Truly, they were clash of Ice and Fire. Yet they fit so naturally, it must have been destined.</p>
<p>“Hush, you Northern fool.” Daenerys playfully chided Jon, making him chuckle. Lyanna’s head bounced as his chest rose and fell but she peacefully slumbered forth. </p>
<p>“We made it.” Daenerys said in a quiet voice, almost to herself. </p>
<p>“Aye, we did. We made it.” Jon replied with a warm northern burr to his voice, looking down into her lilac eyes with his own black dilated pupils.“You know Dany, you’re gonna have to start teaching me the language here. Somethin’ tells me that it’ll come in handy if we’re working here.” </p>
<p>“I can teach you some Valyrian now if you’d like.” Daenerys suggested, her heart warmed by his eagerness in order to provide for them. </p>
<p>“I would like that very much.” Jon answered, propping his head up with his shoulder to get a better look at her. </p>
<p>Daenerys thought for a few moments. “Avy jorrāelan” </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” He wondered with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“It means, I love you.” She stared into his eyes with a lovestruck look in her eyes. She had said those words many times, often during or after the throes of passion they shared in private, but this was the first time she had told him what it meant. </p>
<p>Jon blinked then gazed back, looking besotted with her. “Well, Avvy Joraylon too” </p>
<p>Daenerys burst into giggles at his accent and the botched pronunciation of the Valyrian. Even Jon laughed at her reaction. He leaned down and kissed her passionately for a few seconds, breaking off their liplock to place a sweet peck on her nose afterwards. </p>
<p>“Gods, you’re so cruel to me sometimes!” He moaned exaggeratedly, making Daenerys descent into a fit of giggles once more while Jon pouted.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my love.” Daenerys pressed a soft kiss of her own to his cheek and ran a finger through his long hair. “We’ll work on your pronunciation, don’t worry.” </p>
<p>“Although I much prefer the way you say it.” She said with a playful smirk, </p>
<p>Jon’s smile widened into an affectionate grin.“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” She responded, and the two Targaryens kissed once more, gentle and soft and comforting. </p>
<p>Jon leaned back to savour the moment. He looked down at Lyanna with a goofy smile at her fragile form and rocked her back and forth for a minute But Daenerys still had a question lingering on her mind as she idly moved a soft hand to trace the outlines of Jon’s scars on his chest.</p>
<p>“Do you think that this is going to work, Jon?” Daenerys asked with a hint of worry in her voice.</p>
<p>“Of course we are. We’ve got a home, we’ve got jobs and we’ve got each other. I know that we’re gonna be alright.”  Jon comforted her with a smile. </p>
<p>“A few months working, and we’ll be able to move out of this hut anyway.” Jon said with confidence. “I’ve got something in mind that I think you’ll like when it’s done.” </p>
<p>“Another one of your mad plans?” Daenerys teased him, a twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>‘Not this one, Dany. This plan makes more sense than anything else in this world.” Jon nodded to himself.</p>
<p>“Then I look forward to seeing it.” Daenerys tiredly agreed. </p>
<p>Daenerys suddenly yawned cutely, sleep gradually overtaking even the indomitable Mother of Dragons. </p>
<p>“I know what that means. Goodnight, Dany.” Jon told her with an amused grin. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Jon.” Danerys yawned a second time. “I’m glad…..I’m glad I found you.” </p>
<p>Jon hitched his breadth as she fell asleep. So beautiful even as she slipped into slumber, her silver hair strewn around her like a halo, her skin so pure and smooth. Her heart, so pure and loving. He tenderly took her head off of his shoulder and started to place it back down onto their bed. </p>
<p>“And you’ll never lose me. I promise you, Dany.” Jon whispered as he lay her head on top of the feathered pillow. “I’m going to give you and Lyanna a home. Just you wait.” </p>
<p>Soon, he too closed his eyes and let his mind drift off. In their little new home, the last Targaryens slept in bliss and silence. Their first night of many in their new world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Their Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months after their arrival, Jon shows Daenerys a very special surprise. Then in the evening, the two Targaryens get intimate with one another in celebration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The smut that was promised. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven months later…</p><p>“Really Jon, this is ridiculous! Let me see!” </p><p>“In a minute, just have a bit of patience Dany!” </p><p>“Muna! Go! Goo!</p><p>“Alright, byka mēre. Mama’s going. Though where exactly she is going is still a mystery.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”</p><p>“Woof”</p><p>“Kepa! Ghost!”</p><p>“He’s just running ahead to wait for us, Lyanna, don’t worry.”</p><p>Several peaceful months had gone by since they had arrived in Essos. Jon had quickly settled into his role as a fisherman and hunter; he got on well with the other men of the village and picked up on their language quickly, worked tirelessly every day and earned a good living for his family so that they were always provided for. More recently, he was working later than the other fishermen, though Daenerys didn’t yet know.</p><p>Daenerys meanwhile had spent her time getting to know the people of the village, caring for Lyanna and working alongside the village elder. As the former Queen of Meereen and Westeros, she had plenty of experience as a leader and so helped to run the village. A few more families had joined in the last few months, so Daenerys had adapted to the challenges  and become an important and respected member of the commune. </p><p>And little Lyanna was growing up fast. Now over a year old, she had started saying her first words and had progressed from crawling to tentatively walking. Ever the curious one, she delighted both her parents and the rest of the village with her sweet personality, black curly locks and wide violet eyes. </p><p>And it helped that Ghost - who had shed a considerable amount of fur to deal with the eastern heat - was always by her side and watching over her. The ferocious predator even allowed her to ride on his back, leaving the Targaryen babe in fits of giggles.</p><p>Things were pretty much perfect for Jon and Daenerys, but there was still one more thing that Jon had planned to complete their paradise. </p><p>That morning, Jon had taken Daenerys and Lyanna up from the village and to the track that they had come down the day that they arrived. Jon had planned a surprise for their family back at the clearing that the dragons had landed in. So he wrapped a blindfold round Daenerys’s eyes and began to lead her up through the trees, past the babbling brook and towards his completed project.</p><p>“You okay there, love?” Jon asked, his black curls tied up securely in a knot. The White Wolf showed no signs of his former days as a warrior aside the scars on his face and chest. Now he wore brown breeches and leather boots, a loose fitting white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows tucked into his trousers. He was carrying Lyanna upright in one hand, while the other lay on Daenerys’s back to guide her through the jungle.</p><p>“I don’t understand why this is all necessary, but as long as you’re not leading me off a cliff I should be alright.” Daenerys remarked with amusement. Her silver hair was long and flowing, no longer tied up in Dothraki braids but free and wild. </p><p>She wore a clean yet durable dress of charcoal grey, sandals and a brown leather belt in which the Valyrian steel dagger given to her by Arya was held; sending a clear message to any men looking at her the wrong way in watch themselves, though her fiery dragon glare and large Direwolf companion worked just as well. “How’s Lyanna doing?”</p><p>“I gud!” Lyanna happily yelled back with a wild wave off her arms. Jon winced at her voice shrieking in his ear, but could never get annoyed by her excitement. What he was about to show them was as much for his daughter as it was for his wife.</p><p>“Good girl.” He grinned at her chubby little face and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Lyanna giggled at the feeling and Jon pulled her closer to hug her tight as his eyes flickered forward up the path to a right turn. “It’s just round here.” </p><p>“I can’t wait, Jon Snow.” Daenerys laughed. </p><p>Lyanna was the first to see their destination and let out a shriek of delight. </p><p>“Sshhh.” Jon hushed his little dragon. He didn’t want anything to spoil the surprise for Daenerys. </p><p>At last Jon brought them all to a stop. This was it, the moment of truth.</p><p>“This is it, Dany. You can take the blindfold off now.” Jon said nervously, desperately hoping Daenerys would be as excited as she was.</p><p>Daenerys pulled the blindfold up off of her face. “Finally! I don’t know what is so important that I needed a to wear a bli--”</p><p>The thin brown blindfold in question fell from her hand and drifted to the ground. Daenerys let out an astonished gasp and she clutched her hands to her heart. Entranced, she took a few tentative steps before she faltered on her way. Jon couldn’t tear his eyes from the fragile form of his wife at that moment as she gazed upon what he’d built for her.  </p><p>Just ahead of her in the meadow, there stood a small and pretty wooden house with a thatched roof, the sun beaming down upon it. The house was painted a bright beige colour, with luscious green grass surrounding the home. To her left, Daenerys could see animal pens just to the side of the house with chickens and goats, ambling around.To the right, a small shed or stable that they could one day use. </p><p>But what astonished Daenerys so much was not the cosy homestead ahead of her, but the door straight ahead of her. For it was painted a bright red colour, standing out in the green of the jungle around them and the earthy colours of the house. Daenerys was taken back to her peaceful days in Braavos. Days of happiness and hope. And now the Red Door had returned in her new life, more dazzling than ever. </p><p>“I’m sorry for not telling you about this sooner Dany, but I was hoping’ to give you a surprise.” Jon said with trepidation, walking up behind her. He rocked Lyanna in his arms. Daenerys didn’t seem to react to his words.</p><p>A sick feeling began to build up in his stomach.</p><p>Had he completely misread their situation?</p><p>He cleared his throat and came closer to her. “This is why I’ve been working late. I was building  this.” </p><p>“You built this?” Daenerys whispered, almost in awe.</p><p>He built them a home.</p><p>“I managed to get Ironwood from the north for the house, and bought the rest in the village.The animals too.” Before he knew it, Jon’s explanations turned to rambling. </p><p>“We spoke of having our own home, and I remembered the clearing from when we first arrived, since it was so lovely then. The stream is nearby, and I built an outhouse far enough away so that it won’t ever smell I hope. The house has our bedroom and an adjoining room for Lya, a kitchen and a bathroom and space for storage if we need-</p><p>“I love it.” </p><p>Now it was his turn to halt in surprise, his voice trailing off.</p><p>Daenerys turned her head to return his gaze. Tears streamed down her face, coating her cheeks. </p><p>Jon felt dread for a second until Daenerys’s face split into a teary smile. </p><p>He looked over at Daenerys with wide, soft eyes. A tentative smile of his own appeared, that sickening feeling in his gut vanished without a trace.</p><p>“You do?” </p><p>Daenerys nodded and let out a sob of joy from within, gliding forward to take Jon’s cup her hands around his cheeks and plant a fierce kiss onto his lips</p><p>“Of course I do. This is home!” She cried when she broke off. Jon felt his heart burst. </p><p>Just then, in that truly magical moment, Lyanna decided that it was time to add her voice to the conversation. She caught sight of her mother’s tears.</p><p>“No, Muna” Nooo!” The little girl ordered her mother, who laughed joyously at her daughter’s antics. Jon too grinned at his two loves. </p><p>Lyanna cried out and waved her grubby hands towards Daenerys. </p><p>“Come here, darling.” Daenerys reached over and took the eager little toddler from her husband's arms and hugged her tight. </p><p>“There’s more round back.” Jon gestured with a hand. He was practically bouncing on his toes at this point. </p><p>“I think you’ll like it.” </p><p>Daenerys carried Lyanna around their cottage with an eager pace. Once again, she halted in her tracks, and once again tears sprang to her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Jon….” </p><p>Just then, Beams of golden sunlight seemed to fall as one upon a lemon orchard. </p><p>A small, fenced garden with little beds of soil with lemon trees growing from them. The lean branches had bright, juicy fruit and vibrant leaves of green growing in the warm sun. A sweet aroma of lemon wafted through the orchard and around the homestead, surrounding the young couple and their daughter with a delightful smell.</p><p>For Daenerys, it was as if the happy memories of a forgotten time had returned - and just like the lemonds, they were even sweeter. Here, alongside her little girl and her loving husband, Daenerys really felt home. She really felt like Dany the girl. </p><p>“So that this place would feel like a proper home.” Jon explained the trees. “I remember how important they were to you.” </p><p>While Lyanna looked around the orchard, Daenerys looked back  “Thank you. Thank you so much.” </p><p>“Dany, you being with me is all the thanks I’ll ever need.” Jon told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind in a tender grip. “And it’s all I’ll ever need.” </p><p>“I love you.” They said at the same time, making one another smile goofily. </p><p>Jon’s lips delicately brushed against the side of her mouth, tickling with his groomed stubble. Daenerys sighed in bliss.</p><p>The next hour was spent playing in and around the orchard with their daughter. Lyanna delighted them by walking from one parent to the other and crashing into their arms with peals of laughter. </p><p>In the distance, Jon saw Ghost chasing rabbits like an eager puppy. But he was distracted by the two beaming faces of his stunning wife and adorable daughter as they sat and played with one of the lemon fruits together, Lyanna placed in Daenerys’s lap. </p><p>It was a memory he would never forget. </p><p> </p><p>// </p><p>Evening eventually came. Jon and Daenerys had returned to the village to collect the last of their possessions from their old hut. Then they supprf in their lovely new home and bathed once they were finished. </p><p>Lyanna had of course caused a mess in her bath, much to her parent’s amusement. It seemed that nothing could wipe the love stricken smiles off of their faces. Now Jon was putting Lya to sleep in her little bed (with Ghost at her side of course) and Daenerys was preparing herself for bed. Lanterns and candles were now lit around the room, </p><p>He had given her the most wonderful surprise that day. </p><p>Now that it was nighttime, she could give him a surprise of her own. </p><p>She reached into one of her bags and pulled out a dress she hadn’t worn since she was Queen of Slaver’s Bay. And even then, it had only been in private. </p><p>Jon’s going to go insane over this! Daenerys thought coyly to herself, hastening to remove her day dress and put on her summer garment. Though she didn’t even know how long it would stay on. </p><p>A minute or so later, Jon came back into the room wearing nothing but a pair of loose trousers; his muscled torso and arms on display. </p><p>He glanced up towards his aunt, and lover. </p><p>And he was completely dumbstruck. </p><p>“Dany?!” He managed to gasp.</p><p>Daenerys stood at the foot of the bed, wearing what could barely be called a dress. A light blue garment, almost transparent, displaying her shapely and curvaceous figure. The dress left her pale shoulders and her stomach uncovered, immaculate flesh on display for him and him alone. The low cut dress exposed her cleavage in a way Jon had never seen before. And the short skirt had a cut in the middle, leaving her bare legs exposed - No undergarments on underneath.</p><p>He began to breathe heavily. He felt a stirring in his groin at the staggering sight of his wife. </p><p>He knew that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She’d been beautiful the day he first met her, and childbirth had only heightened her beauty. </p><p>“You’ve done so much for me and Lyanna since we came here” Daenerys spoke with a sultry purr and a smile, swaying her hips as she approached. </p><p>She could see his pants tighten, his pupils dilate, his body tense up. </p><p>“Now it’s time I rewarded you.” </p><p>Daenerys spun around in a circle, the hem of her flimsy dress flying up as she did. Jon saw that it was backless, with her luscious pale skin bare. </p><p>“Do you like it?” She asked, already knowing the answer by his tense reaction.</p><p>“I fucking love it.” Jon said. “You’re so beautiful, Dany.” </p><p>Daenerys stepped close to him, palms flat against his chiselled chest. She daintily pressed her lips up to his chin, then his cheek, then his ear; each time lingering for only a moment. She knew how much this would rile him up.</p><p>Jon suddenly moved, pulling her flush against him. Her large soft breasts pressed against his defined pecs, his growing erection rubbed against her own wet mound.</p><p>“I want you. So. Fucking. Bad.” Jon growled like a wolf, his gaze hot and heavy.</p><p>Jon’s hands fell down to her waist, his warrior’s hands firm and gentle, palms firmly on her waist. He’d mapped out her entire body. He knew exactly what he was going to do to her. And she could feel herself growing more aroused at the thoughts of what was in store for her. </p><p>Daenerys bit her lip coyly when one of his hands slid round towards her behind. She squealed when he reached down and squeezed one of her round cheeks fondly. </p><p>“Take me to bed, my dragonwolf.” Daenerys whispered, looking up at her taller husband with a doe eyed, lustful look. Her voice was elegant and soft, riling him up even more so</p><p>And that was it. </p><p>Jon reached down in one fluid motion and grabbed Daenerys by the thighs, hoisting her up into his arms. She giggled in delight at the sensation and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. </p><p>“Come here.” Jon murmured before crashing his lips against those of the petite woman in his arms. Their tongues entwined passionately, their arms gripping whatever they could grab of the other. Neither could resist, neither could hold back. </p><p>Daenerys hummed happily into his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his black hair free from his tie. She grasped the pretty locks while her lips mashed against his mouth</p><p>Jon walked them over to the bed and deposited Daenerys onto it, making her laugh in lustful delight. She lay back on the sheets, her hair strewn around her like a goddess - an erotic one, to be sure. To Jon, she was the embodiment of perfection.</p><p>“Breeches off. Now.” She ordered him. </p><p>“Yes, my Queen.” Jon grinned and pulled them off eagerly. </p><p>Daenerys licked her lips sensually at the sight of her naked husband, a gorgeous warrior with a sculpted body, a handsome face and a magnificently sculpted arse. And of course, his long thick member sticking out. Her cock. For he belonged to her, and she to him. </p><p>“See something you like Dany?” Jon teased, tossing his breeches to the side and stalking towards the bed. </p><p>Daenerys wiggled her hips seductively and giggled, calling him forward with her finger. “Come here and find out.” </p><p>The candles shined brightly, lighting the two lovers, entangled together. Jon lay on top of Daenerys, desperately kissing her. She returned the liplock with just as much fervor. His hard cock in between her legs, her mound growing wetter by the second. The sounds and smell of incestual desire were loud and strong in the room. The two Targaryens, yearning desperately for one another, had already dampened the sheets with their sweaty skin. </p><p>Ever since Jon first came to her on the boat to White Harbour, they had coupled many times. Sometimes it was frenzied and rough, other times it was sweet and tender. Tonight, Daenerys and Jon were going to christen their new home and make love. They had not done so in some time, being busy building their new life in Essos, and were both intent on making up for lost time.</p><p>Jon gripped Daenerys’s thigh in one hand, holding her creamy flesh as they kissed, the other palm running through her hair. She in turn had </p><p>With a lusty thought, Jon pulled the dress down, exposing Daenerys’s plump bosom. He grasped one, caressing it gently and rubbing her aroused pick nipple with his thumb.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Daenerys moaned at the sensation. Two could play at this game.</p><p>She reached down between his legs with a dainty palm and gripped the shaft of his cock. Jon gasped in pleasure. Daenerys</p><p>“Let’s get this off.” Jon growled in adour, leaving Daenerys to laugh at her wolf’s eagerness. </p><p>He sat back up on his knees to pull her Essoi dress down her body. The whole task of undressing proved more tricky than they fought, leaving Jon riled up and cursing, and Daenerys failing to contain her laughter. </p><p>Eventually, Jon managed to get the garment off and tossed it over his head. “Finally!” </p><p>“About time.” Daenerys retorted with a snort. </p><p>Jon couldn’t respond to that, so transfixed was he with her naked body. Buxom and unblemished, he stared at her with pure devotion. </p><p>“Enough staring.” Daenerys reached up to grab his neck, shocking him out of his thoughts. She pulled him back on top of her and into another sloppy kiss. </p><p>Kissing, caressing, just being as close to the other as physically possible. This is what they had fought for and worked for all their life. Being on with another who loved you. </p><p>Daenerys had once dreamed off a mystery lover kissing her before she came to Westeros. When she met Jon Snow, the lover in her dreams became him. For he was her destined lover and this would never change. </p><p>Jon broke off their kiss and traced a finger around her cheek, his touch seering her skin.</p><p>“Let me worship you, my Queen.” Jon whispered in a sensual breadth, his husky northern accent giving his voice a rough and alluring edge.</p><p>Her mouth ajar, her body flushed and breathless, Daenerys nodded frantically, her violet eyes and his grey ones drowning together with love and lust. </p><p>Jon hovered over her. He began by pressing soft kisses to her ear, then her nose, then her lips. He continued downwards, sucking on her neck. Daenerys hummed pleasurably, running a finger through her hair as Jon left her and began to trail wet kisses from her head to her chest. </p><p>Jon then moved down to her plump tits. He grazed with taut, pink teats with his lips - making Daenerys let out high pitched gasps at the feeling - then began to devour them like a wolf. He cupped one with his hand and began to fondle her soft flesh, while he bent down to suck the fleshy nipple of her other breast. The wolf savoured her taste, loudly slurping on her teat and pinching the other. </p><p>“Oooh, Kessa. Yes Jon, worship me. Worship me!” Daenerys began to moan with pleasure, writhing beneath the love of her nephew. “Oh fuck. Kessa.” </p><p>He switched back and forth between her tits; all the while staring up and her with dark, soulful eyes. His throbbing cock rubbed up against her wet thigh as the two Targaryens unconsciously began to grind their privates together. </p><p>Jon was growing delirious as he feasted upon Daenerys’s voluptuous breasts, the sound of her hot breadths and hungry moans </p><p>Breaking off from her bosom, he slowly started to delicately deliver lingering kisses down her chest and passed her honeyed tummy. Soon he had passed her sweaty body and settled his head before her glistening and soaked loins, between her pale legs. </p><p>“You’re so fucking perfect.” He complimented her breathlessly, enjoying her hot pants and desperate lilac eyes, begging him for more pleasure. Her pink folds and little rosy clit called for him to ravage her with his tongue. Yet he waited, knowing what he wanted to do first.</p><p>Daenerys grabbed her tits excitedly, staring down at her magnificent husband and squirming with anticipation when he reached his hands around her legs to grab her thighs and pulled her down the bed towards him.</p><p>“Jon, please. Please. Don’t tease me.” Daenerys whimpered, driving her hips forward in the hopes of getting his tongue on her cunt. Jon was the only man to ever give her the Lord’s Kiss, and the first time he had done so had left her sprawled out and incoherent on the bed. He had done it to her countless times since, but every time she was driven insane by his skill and devotion to her pleasure. </p><p>“Patience, my love.” Jon instead instructed with a firm, kingly voice. Daenerys mewled in desire, but obeyed her husband - his powerful voice had only aroused her more and slickened her mound further. </p><p>Jon kissed around her cunt, avoiding it and teasing her flushed skin. Though it was all he could do not to drool over her juices and the whines of desperation Daenerys was making. He straightened his back and started planting tender kisses on her legs, leading up to her feet. Each one was driving Daenerys dizzier with pleasure. </p><p>“Oh Jon, you evil man. Teasing me, making me wait. I need you Jon, please, please, I need you on my cunt.” Daenerys begged hungrily, panting hard with hot, wanton whimpery breadths. This only encouraged Jon to go slower and make her really desperate.</p><p>He arrived at her dainty little foot, cradling it in his hands as he held her leg up, and began to suck upon her toes. Each time he did so, Daenerys moaned and jerked her leg. Jon would have found it funny and laughed if he wasn’t so turned on. After tasting all five of her toes, he took all of them into his mouth and sucked for a minute before letting her foot drop to the bed. </p><p>“Just a bit longer Dany. You’re being such a good girl.” Jon reassured his horny wife, who was clutching the bed sheets tightly and eyeing him with barely restrained hunger.</p><p>Jon took her left foot in his hand and massaged it sensually, then trailed soft kisses around her foot before kissing down her leg. Back towards her glistening, shaved folds. Calling him to return home and give his perfect wife what she needed so desperately. At last he came to her centre once again and lay between her thighs, prising her legs apart and leaving her soaked cunt vulnerable to his advances. </p><p>“You’ve earned it, my Queen. Prepare for your release.” Jon murmured with a grin. Daenerys sobbed out a delicate whimper from her pink, full lips, wriggling with excitement as his head dipped towards her aching folds.</p><p>“Oooooh, yes! JON!” Daeneerys shuddered and moaned as Jon began to stroke long licks around the sides of her pussy, tasting her honeyed nectar with delight.</p><p>Unable to resist anymore, Jon pried apart her crinkled folds and pushed his tongue into her wet pussy. Daenerys cried out with tears of bliss, weaving her fingers into his raven curls with a frm grip. </p><p>Jon ravenously began to eat her out, licking her tender folds and flickering his tongue on her succulent cunt that oozed her honeyed juices. He felt feverish as he delved into her again and again. He felt Daenerys push his head further between her legs and clamp her wet thighs around his head while he slurped upon her sweet juices like a man possessed. </p><p>Daenerys cried out and squealed loudly, delirious with pleasure, feeling herself become overwhelmed by sexual fulfillment. Her body heathed and shook as she felt her orgasm approach like thunder. “Jooon….oh….fuuuckk...yes,Yes…..please, pleas, please….fuck…..I’m going to cum…..oh fuck I’m cumming!” </p><p>“Cum for me now, Dany. Cum for me!” Jon eagerly instructed. He sucked hard upon her tender clitoris and burrowed two fingers deep into her burning pussy, driving her over the edge. </p><p>“OOOOOHH!” Daenerys squealed out, squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, arching her as her legs flew high into the air and quivered. Daenerys’s tender walls convulsed and her honeyed nectar flooded her pussy and flushed out into Jon’s tongue and onto his face. She saw stars as her release hit her like an avalanche. When she fell back down, sated and sweaty, Jon finished her off with a tender kiss on the nub of her rosy clit. </p><p>Daenerys lay back in exhaustion ,taking long heaving breadths. She peaked open her soft silver eyelashes and stared with wide lilac eyes at her nephew. His face and beard were wet and glistening. He had been baptized in her cum, her that he hadn’t nectar dripping down his nose and cheeks. She’d never seen anything more beautiful. She’d definitely have to return the favour soon.</p><p>“That was fucking delicious.” Jon grinned, moving forward to hover over her and nuzzle his face into her neck. Daenerys purred like a cat in bliss, clasping her hands around his back as he sucked on her flesh again while she recovered. She could feel his hard monster cock between his legs still standing stall and throbbing. Their night of pleasure was not over yet. </p><p>Jon was gorging himself on Daenerys’s supple skin and peppering her with loving kisses until she pulled his head back up to hers and fused their lips together once more. He grasped her tits again, relishing in their tenderness. He could never have resisted her. They broke apart, and she stared back at him with a wild look in her eyes. </p><p>“I want you inside of me, Jon.” She said, and he felt his cock throb hard just at those sensual words. “Fuck your Auntie.”</p><p>Jon eagerly mounted his wife, moved his tip to her seeping entrance and thrusted forward, sliding his cock deep into her soaking pussy. His manhood drove further into her and her crinkled folds clamped down upon his large cock slid further and further into her cunt, inch by inch, until he had fully penetrated her and his member was enveloped by her. </p><p>Ice and Fire joined together, as was always meant to be. </p><p>“OH FUCK!” Jon groaned loudly at the heavenly feeling as Daenerys clamped her pussy folds around his thick throbbing cock meat in a warm fit, nursing his hot member and bulging veins. </p><p>“KESSAA! FUCKKK!” Daenerys shrieked in dizzying pleasure at the same time as they became one. She wrapped her legs tightly up and around his plump arse and wracked her fingers and nails against his back, leaving scars on his skin as she clung tightly to her lover. His heavy, musky balls slapped against her thick arse and he began to piston his cock into her tightness. </p><p>Hot sweaty slaps echoed around the bedroom, and Jon ferociously thrusted into his wife again and again, fucking her like an animal in heat. Groaning and grunting as he pounded his entire length into her soaking folds, he gripped her arse cheeks hard and continued to relentlessly enter her eager quim. Inside, her gushing juices soaked his shaft and coaxed out his pre-cum.</p><p>“Oh gods! Fuck my pussy, Jon, fuck me hard! By Balerion, Give me your thick cock my love!” Daenerys squealed like a green girl, her mind fogged with pleasure. </p><p>The bed shook and the springs creaked as Jon and Daenerys fucked faster and faster. Jon moaned like a wolf taking it’s mate as he pounded his gorgeous wife, who let out high pitched squeals when he entered her again and again. Her cunt clenched down on his cock, giving Jon incredible pleasure and he felt his cock tip batter her cervix.</p><p>“More! Please, please, fuck me! Uggh! Ugh….harder…..fuck me!” Daenerys moaned in her honeyed voice, spurring Jon’s primal side to drive into her harder with pure love and lust. She arched her chest back and squished her tits against his, her eyes rolled backwards into her head at the pleasure, and she began to babble and shriek in Valyrian. Jon was turned on even harder by this sight, and he reached a hand up to squeeze her one of her tits while giving her what she wanted and fucking her even harder and faster.</p><p>“So fucking good, So fucking GOOD, SO GOOD!” Jon chanted like a prayer. As he pummeled his wife’s weak spots like a madman possessed, he felt the fire inside of him become an inferno - her lewd screams and incredible cunt were the fuel driving him onwards. Daenerys in turn was in pure ecstasy, her whole body shaking and burning as her beloved fuck her with love and desire. </p><p>“UGH! I’m close Dany” Jon moaned loudly, slamming his bulging member into her hard and </p><p>“Oh fuck! Please Jon, please cum in me, please my love.” Daenerys wailed, crashing her lips to his in a frenzy and clutching his muscled body hard. “Breed me, my nephew. Give me another child!” </p><p>Both Targaryens arrived at their</p><p>AAAAAGGHHH! FUUUUCCCK! GIVE ME YOUR SEED. MAKE ME PRREEEGNNNANT!” Daenerys screamed and her walls convulsed and collapsed, flooding her with nectar. She orgasmed hard; her lecks convulsed in the air, her toes curled, and she clutched his hair and clawed his body like a true dragon. </p><p>“TAKE MY SEED! I LOVE YOU DANYYYYY!” Jon roared in triumph with one massive thrust deep, penetrating her womb. His balls tightened and thick ribbons of his seed spurted out and into his wife, plastering her walls. Daenerys writhed in pleasure before he finally finished his long, mind blowing ejaculation. He collapsed atop of her, plugging her leaking cunt with his cock and crushing her tits against his chest. </p><p>They lay, panting strenuously while intertwined still, for several minutes. Neither could even tell, recovering from such an incredible experience. Eventually Jon hoisted himself up by the elbows and withdrew his cock from Daenerys’s conquered pussy. She let out a delicate whimper and the sensation, while he watched his seed slide out and onto the bed. </p><p>“That was fucking incredible Dany.” Jon breathed heavily, idly stroking her thigh and rubbing her pink nipple. Every time they had sex, it was practically a religious experience. He would only ever worship her. </p><p>But Daenerys was still caught in the throws of passion, and wanted more. With surprising strength she flipped their positions, so that he was on his back on the dampened bedsheets and she was above him. </p><p>“Oh we’re not done yet, my king.” Daenerys looked into his eyes with a breathless smile. “It’s time for me to ride my dragon.” </p><p>Jon stared back with erotic lust at his goddess and whimpered as she mounted his stiff cock, covered in their combined juices. Then she dropped down, filling her magic cunt once more with her husband's glorious manhood. Her pillowed arse filled his lap, her palms lay out against her chest and Daenerys took her husband deep inside her drenched pussy.</p><p>“OOOOOHHHH!! They howled out as one, each feeling the blissful sting of their coupling. Daenerys’s succulent lips opened in an O-shape for a silent scream of pleasure at the sensation, and she rolled her hips to secure her husband’s cock snug in her cunt. </p><p>Daenerys began to bounce up and down, her breasts jiggling hypnotically and her buttocks meshing against Jon’s thighs repeatedly. </p><p>“Fucking hell Dany….Ugggh….You’re incredible” Ride me, fucking ride me…..Aggggh!” Jon moaned out. His wife was passionately riding him like a wild horse, her pussy wringing his length, desperate to coax out another thick load that would breed her.Daenerys was fucking Jon like a mad woman, pounding her hips against his with high pitched gasps and moans for several minutes. </p><p>“Oh fill me, Jon. Oh by the GODS! Fuck me, let me ride you foreveeer!” Daenerys wailed loudly in a high pitched cry of sexual pleasure, the penetration of Jon’s large member making her mewl like a wanton whore. But she didn’t care. She was possessed by lust. She slammed herself down onto Jon voraciously while leaking juices, addicted to the feel of his cock plunged deep inside her ceaselessly. She raised her hands behind her head, in a sexual pose, shaking in sexual delight when she heard her dragonwolf gasp especially loud and hold her tighter in response.</p><p>Soon she became too much for him to resist. The sticky slapping sounds of impassioned sex heard intensified as Jon grasped Daenrys by the waist and began to thrust up into her. His hips rose from the ground, keeping Dany suspended in the air as she was </p><p>“Yes, Yes, Yes, OH YES! I’M GETTING CLOSE BABY! I WANT ” Daenerys squealed as her godly husband fuck her from below. Her arms wrapped around her husband, she was hanging on for dear life as he ravaged her body. His wet, heavy balls slapped her arse and she imagined deliriously his virile seed shooting up into her fertile womb and giving her another babe. She’d have as many children with her nephew as she could, and remain beautiful and curvaceous thanks to her Valyrian genes. Only to be fucked and impregnated again. </p><p>“Oh FUCK YEAH!” Jon suddenly sat up growling and wrapped his arms around her, leaning forward to ravish her plump teats with his tongue and rapidly bottom out his cock inside. Daenerys was helpless but to scream in pleasure and hold onto his back for dear life as Jon pounded her once again. He was insatiable, they both were. But they were soon reaching their limit, Jon felt his balls tighten again, Daenerys felt her insides give.</p><p>The two lovers stared at each other in an erotic gaze of lust, love and devotion. And they came together and reached paradise for a second time.</p><p>“OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, UGGGGHHHH!” Jon bellowed and threw his head back like a wolf.</p><p>HUUUAAAAHHH!” Daenerys screamed at the heavens in unbridled pleasure like a dragon.</p><p>Jon’s cock throbbed fired several thick ropes of semen deep in Daenerys’s folds, which had released squirts of her crystal clear juices onto his cockmeat. Their juices leaked and spilled onto their conjoined flesh in a messy splurge. </p><p>“Ahhhhh” Daenerys sighed and collapsed onto Jon’s chest. He fell back onto the bedsheets and cuddled her close, still buried inside of her. But they were worn out, their chests heaving. They were glistening with a sheen of sweat, sticking together as Jon cuddled Daenerys close. Their hair had become tangled messes, they were covered in love marks and were physically exhausted from the marathon of sex they’d had, having lost track of the time very much. </p><p>The sheets were damp and sticky - definitely needing a change in the morning. And the room was awash by the smells of sex, cum and lust. Thank the gods they weren’t living with their advisors any more. Jon glanced down at his adorable wife, all tuckered out from their much needed romp, and gently kissed her on her earlobe. She was breathing laboriously and was as red and sweaty as he was; yet to Jon, she was still the most gorgeous and magnificent woman in all the land. His aunt, his wife, his soulmate.</p><p>“I’m so in love with you.” Jon whispered into Daenerys’s ear with his endearing husky voice. She looked up at him with wide dough eyes, finding his dark ones as they always did. </p><p>“And I’m so in love with you.” Daenerys responded in a soft, honeyed voice that Jon loved with a blush. Only she could fuck him like a goddess and then become as cute as a button the next minute. He gave a smile of pure love and leaned down for a wet, passionate kiss. They broke off flushed and Daenerys lay her head on his chest. She began to drift off into a sated slumber before she felt his voice murmur something.</p><p>“Boy or girl, this time?” </p><p>Daenerys giggled and smiled sleepily. Jon would transform from a sexual god to a bashful and loving father like that. Besides, with the seed he’d shot into her there was no doubt that she’d be pregnant soon. “Both, I hope. Twins. I’d very much like that.”  Jon nodded and closed his eyes. Daenerys did the same.</p><p>And so with thoughts of two new beautiful children nestled in their minds and their naked bodies entwined and comfortable, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen slept peacefully in their new home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up is an epilogue to close the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Their Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of Jon and Daenerys comes to an end. Jon and Daenerys enjoy a moment of peace with their family, having found what matters most.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short epilogue chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year later....</p>
<p>The shores Essos were renowned for their beauty for good reason. Over a year since the War for the Dawn and summer had returned, brighter and more peaceful than ever. The warm sun shone down and lit up the kingdom with light, bringing out the vivacious colours of nature; the gentle greens of the jungles, the hot gold of the sand, the stunning blue of the ocean. It was a tropical paradise, complete with a fragrant and moist breeze that blew in from the sea. </p>
<p>On a small, secluded beach on the western coast, little waves gently lapped the soft sands. The cove was hidden by an array of trees and bushes, complete with colourful flowers and leaves. Few knew of it’s existence. </p>
<p>So it was the perfect place for a young couple to take their little family for a day of rest.</p>
<p>A little girl in a blue summer dress, with black ringlets in her ebony hair, was playing barefoot by the sea. The sand crinkled under her pale, little toes. She’d run towards the sea as the water receeded, then race away as fast as her little legs would carry her from the approaching waves, giggling in delight as she did so. </p>
<p>Every so often, she’d stop and place a kiss on the furry head of the silent, giant Direwolf with red eyes patiently watching over her. He didn’t move a muscle until she cheekily splashed him, making him bark in shock and shake himself off much to her amusement. Her parents knew that their little toddler was in no danger with the wolf watching over her, and watched her run back and forth in her play from up the beach.</p>
<p>The young couple sat against a sturdy log, the woman placed tenderly in his lap as they cuddled together with lovestruck looks on their faces. They wore smart clothes; the husband with a loose beige shirt, a brown vest and loose grey trousers, the wife in a soft white dress. </p>
<p>Jon and Daenerys serenely rested on the hidden beach, savouring the peace and tranquility that they had found at last. Their daughter was healthy and happy, safe from harm. No longer were they fighting and ruling for others, putting their happiness aside for others. They had their own home, honest work and seclusion from the greater worries of their past.</p>
<p>It had been almost two years since Jon and Daenerys had first arrived in Essos, hoping to find a new future for their family. Living in their secluded house in the jungle, in close proximity to the village where they worked. They had food and money, and were well liked in town, where Lyanna could play with her friends. They knew no strife or pain as they had done for so long, only calm. Peace. Harmony. Love.</p>
<p>A cry disturbed their relaxation, and Jon looked down at his arms with a proud smile. He fussed over the little baby girl in his arms. Rhaella Targaryen, a babe with dark, grey eyes and bright silver curls on her head, squeezed his thumb with her tiny little fingers and whined needily. She was the loudest of their children, and the most eager for attention from her mother and father.</p>
<p>“Hush, little one.Papa’s here.” Jon murmured, gazing at her little chubby face with love and devotion before placing a gentle smooch on her forehead. Rhaella gave a little grin</p>
<p>Daenerys was rocking her twin brother, Aemon, back and forth in his slumber. Their silver haired son had his violet eyes shut as he snoozed. Wrapped up in a silk blanket, the little baby snuggled while his mother whispered to him in her hoeneyed, motherly voice.</p>
<p>“They’re so beautiful.” Jon remarked, almos</p>
<p>“Aye.” Daenerys responded with a grin, mimicking his husky Northern accent. Jon laughed at his wife’s teasing, planting a soft kiss onto her lips and reaching a hand over to stroke her stomach, then moving her to rub . Her pregnant belly protuded, promising another child in her few months. Jon couldn’t take his eyes off of her - a radiant glow </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Dany?” Jon asked tenderly, moving his palm up to cup her beautiful face in his hand. She stared at him with wide eyes and a heartfelt smile, tears brimming from behind her eyelashes. </p>
<p>“I’m home.” She told him. </p>
<p>This was it, their perfect moment, their hearts full of love. Jon pressed his forehead to hers as they gazed deep into each other’s loving eyes. Each day here was peaceful and happy. They would never regret their decision to leave Westeros and start over as parents and partners, and nothing more.</p>
<p>Two mighty roars suddenly broke them apart. The Targaryens felt their two mighty dragons over their heads, beating their wings and speeding towards the clearing where they had last seen them. They’d come home to see their new brother and sisters. Daenerys beamed at their renewed connection; Drogon and Rhaegal and been with her for so long, and it was only fitting that they return to be with them once more, just as Ghost was.</p>
<p>Their family was complete, and would grow larger. Undisturbed and safe for the rest of the days, where she and Jon could grow old together and see their children reach adulthood. They would miss those they had lost and had left behind, but the joy of finding a new home for the Targaryen family to escape it’s troubled past and find freedom.</p>
<p>“Muna, Kepa! Dragons!” Lyanna cried in excitement, racing up to crash into her father and wrap her hands around his neck in a fierce hug; Jon and Daenerys had excited her withtories of the dragons for since she was first born.  </p>
<p>“Yes, Lyanna. Drogon and Rhaegal, we’ll see them soon.” Daenerys informed her daughter, who gasped enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Daenerys snuggled her head into the crook of Jon’s neck. Their family cuddled together, revelling in the comfort and love that they found in one another. For Jon and Daenerys, they had finally found what they desired most in the world - home.</p>
<p>Their song of Ice and Fire had reached an ending. And it was a beautiful one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading this fic! It's my first, and I hope you enjoyed it (yes, you!).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations for Chapter 1: </p>
<p>Sȳz ñāqes, ñuha zaldrīzes = Good morning, my little dragon</p>
<p>Māzigon, ñuha riñar = Come, my children</p>
<p>Keligon = Stop</p>
<p>Sepār umbagon, ñuha jorrāelagon = Just wait, my love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>